Not What It Seems (Ethan Hardy)
by TenDuelFandoms
Summary: A new girl at Holby arrives, who Ethan is instantly attracted to. But is it all as it seems? [Ethan Hardy X OC] Possible Freechamp, Zax.
1. Introductions & Ethan Hardy

If you were to look down Chester Street on a normal Monday morning, you probally wouldn't see much that was disfunctional. Mums grabbing their childrens sweaty palms, being dragged to school, or maybe, the buisiness man running late, running down the street in his armani suit and tie.

It only took one small incident to turn the street, and everybody's day, upside down. This could of happened at anytime, anyplace, right now.

A man was lying on the street, completely concious, but groaning in pain. He had an almighty gash on his shoulder blade, and his ankle looked somewhat contorted, and bleeding. Every civillian paused, circling around him, crowding him like a predator and prey.

From down the street, a girl had turned the corner. She instantly recognised the crowd of people, and began running over, clopping in her black boots. Carefully, she pushed her way through the fit crowd, repeating the same few lines.

"Move please, I'm a doctor."

She carefully knelt down towards the wounded, pulling off her black trench coat, and untangling her brown backpack, rooting around in it for her eye torch. Her hand soon clasped around the cold item, pulling it out of the bag, and flickering it over the mans eyes.

"Hello sir. Whats your name?" She askes, leaning over to check the left eye.

"Chester." He replies, begining to feel lightheaded, probally due to loss of blood. He watches, as the Doctor takes off her scarf, tieing it around his angle to stop the blood flow. It does work, and soon after, an ambulance appears, coming to a grinding halt.

Out of the back of the bright yellow vecachle, jump two paramedics. One, short, blonde female and the other, tall man. Bald. They both run over to the patient, crouching down beside him, asking the same questions as before.

As soon as they have a strecher, and all vital infomation needed, they begin to carry him back into the Ambulance. The man turns to the girl from earlier, asking her questions.

"Are you related to him? His daughter?" He asks. She shakes her head, picking up her backpack.

"I'm a doctor. I was on my way to Holby, and I saw him." She replied. The man raises his eyebrows, before rubbing a hand acros the back of his head.

"Well, we're on route to there now, so, we can get you there, as long as you can help us." He replies. The girl nods, before jumping onto the Ambulance, slamming the doors shut.

Inside the Ambulance, is a completely different motion. Chester is hooked up to a ventalator, whilst the blonde lady is rapidly driving, cautiously flicking her eyes between the patient and the road, diverting to the shortest and quickest route possible.

In the back, the man and girl from the scene are constantly watching over Chester, in case of any sudden reactions. The paramedic looks towards the girl, taking in notice her appearence of dark eyes and ombre hair.

"You haven't worked at Holby for long. I'd recognise you." He says, making the girl look up towards him.

"I start today. Got transferred over the weekend." She replies, he nods, continuing the conversation.

"Whats your name then?" He asks.

"Eliza. Eliza Walker. Or Elsie. Or Libby." She continues. Walker. Where had he heard that name before?

"Well, I'm Jeff. That's Dixie, and you'll probally be seeing a bit of us." He says, making the girl roll her eyes.

The journey was soon over, and all three of the well beings hastily got out of the ambulance. Eliza stood patiently behind the paramedics, as they lead the patient through the glass doors, automatically being taken away by a doctor.

Silently, the girl used her hand to push open the glass door, from where it had shut, and slowly made her way in. She looked around for a moment, before hearing a voice behind her that made her jump out of her skin.

"Can I help you?" It asked. She turned around quickly, to see a man. He wore a receptionist shirt, and had dreadlocks piled on his head.

"Um, yes. I'm meant to be starting work today. I'm-"

"Ahh! Miss Walker! Yes, your brother has told us multiple things about you." He said. A look of shock trailed across her face. "No, all good." He continued. "I'm Noel."

"Elsie." She said, holding out her hand, as he gently shook it. After that small introduction, another doctor walked past. This one, was dressed in a grey scrub, black skinny jeans and boots. The receptionist pulled him back by grabbing his wrist, causing him to lose slight balance.

"Cal! Cal!" He repeated, before he had the full attention of the registrar. He turns round, rapidly taking notice of the girl. He nodded, his eyes flicking from Noel to her.

"This is Elsie, new doctor. Can you show her to to the Staffroom?" He asks. Caleb takes a final glance at her, before he responds.

"Yep. Course." He replies, putting a hand on Elsie's shoulder and leading her towards the main area of the ED. It dosen't take long before she was getting several looks, and the famous 'Caleb Knight' conversation begins.

"So, your staying for a while?" He asks. Eliza looks over to the registrar, taking in his attractive and boyish appearance.

"Yeah, got transferred from a different hospital. Should be here for a while." She responds, before the girl is lead into the Staffroom. Cal gives a look around, noticing no staff is present. He looks over to the neat pile left on the table. The pile consisted of a pair of light blue Scrubs, identical colour to Ethan's, a stephiscope, and a name tag, reading:

Dr Eliza Walker, Senior Registrar.

Caleb gave a look of confusion. Max Walker. No, it would just be a coincidence, right? He then heard a light cough from behind him, causing him to spin around and see the Doctor, waiting to take the clothing and get changed.

"Right." Cal sighs. "You can get changed through there, and then, i'll see you in the ED." With that, he leaves the staffroom, letting Elsie get changed.

Ethan Hardy wasn't having a good day. He had dealt with three extremely rude patients, a mother which would not leave her child alone for the matter of a minute. Sighing, the Doctor walked over to the left side of the ED, drawing back one of the curtains, to reveal one of the grumpier patients.

"Okay, Mrs Smithley-" He started, but was soon interupted.

"Did I say you could talk?" She withered, before spitting at the Doctor. Instead of shouting, he closed his eyes, and drew back the curtain, making his way out of the cubicle.

That boy wanted to scream, swear, shout, harrass until the moon turned blue. Instead, he took a long breath, fumbling around in his pocket for a tissue. Instead, one was being held right in front of him, by A girl.

"Thank you." He said, taking the tissue, before realising he had never seen this face in his life. He took in her face to start with. The dark eyes, and tiny nose. Her long hair, going from dark brown to light brown, was tied up in a high ponytail, and she wore the same scrubs as he did. She was slightly shorter than him, making him feel somewhat tall for once.

Ethan felt a somewhat attraction towards the girl. She nodded at the doctor, before he began to talk.

"I'm sorry, I don't think i've seen you before." He said, using the tissue to wipe of the spit of the monotone patient.

"That's because i've just got here. And the first thing I discovered was that spitting patient." She says, a hint of annoyance and comedy in her voice. He looked over to her, catching her eye contact.

"Eliza Walker." She said. "Or Elsie, Libby, whatever." She said, before turning to walk off.

"Elsie-" Ethan said, causing the girl to turn around, she nodded, before taking a step closer.

"I..erm...thanks for the tissue." He said, before mentally slapping himself. Why did Cal have to inherit the chatting up and the charm?

"No problem." She said, turning back round and making her way towards another cubicle. Ethan sighed, before getting ready to turn around the corner of the curtain, splitting him from the spitting patient.

It would be a long day, but at least he had someone to think about.

 **AN - First Chapter. Kinda Bad, I know, but, hey, first time fanfiction. Please comment and all of that lovely stuff Xxx**


	2. BROtp & Cal's Coat

Ethan's day didn't get any better - if anything, it got worse. The 'Spitting Lady' had already dribbled over the back of his hand twice, and Mrs Beauchamp had decided that it would be a nice idea for Dr Hardy to do overtime.

Although the day hadn't been much of a good one, there was one thought that kept him going - Eliza. From what the young doctor had now worked out, she was the younger sister of Max Walker, (the cocky Porter dependably going out with Zoe,) and had just got a transfer.

Although Ethan did not usually get involved with women, and their wellbeing, he couldn't help but feel a somewhat attraction towards Elsie.

It wasn't like him, not at all. His brother usually dealt in that department. But, he couldn't help to control his emotions. Maybe, just try and act cool around her. Then again, for Ethan to act cool, is like Dylan paying everybody in the ED a compliment.

"Ethan." Came a cold voice from behind him. He turned around to see Connie, her arms folded, the scowl on her face becoming ever darker. "Emergency call coming through." She sharply spoke. "Your needed in Resus in two minutes."

The young man watched as Connie swept away, taking the icy feeling with her. Ethan sighed, making his way towards the staffroom so he could go and get a drink before starting. Before he could even get into the room, another voice trailed from behind him.

"Nibbles." It said. No doubt, it was Cal. Ethan turned round, seeing his brother standing there, the smug smile on his face. The one that usually meant-

"Have you seen the girl yet? Looks quite nice." He swooned, seeing her as another girl who he could be the 'Knight in Shining armour.'

"Yes, I have." Ethan retaliated. "But I really don't think she would be interested in you." He snapped back. Unlike him, but he didn't stop himself. Without another word, he pushed the door open into the Staffroom, so he could get a drink.

* * *

"Okay, but if you had to choose."

"Shut up Max. Go annoy Dylan or something."

Eliza was on her way to Resus, but was 'kindly' interrupted by Max, asking her the most ridiculous question of who would she rather go out with? Dylan or Noel. She ignored it. In the family, it would be her who would learn to cope with Max.

"Right, I'm off to Resus." She announced. Before she could take another step, Max reached out, adjusting her stethoscope, in a fatherly way. Well, he had been the one to look up to as a child, so...

"Don't kill too many patients. I'll be watching, Wazowski. Always watching." He said, sliding off to the corner, whilst impersonating Roz from 'Monsters INC." Elsie rolled her dark eyes, before making her way towards Resus.

* * *

After both patients had been stabilised, cared for, and checked out, Elsie found herself back in the Staffroom, ready to depart and go back to her mothers house. Carelessly, her hand rooted through the back of the locker, trying to find her backpack, and her...

Coat.

The girl mentally slapped herself. During the earlier events of the day, she had left her coat on the street, and god knows where it would be now. Probally stolen by somebody, or left in the middle of the road, because nobody bothered to pick it up. She sighed, pulling on her backpack, ready for the coldness outside. The bitter sharp-

"You Okay?"

Eliza turned around to see none other than Dr Knight, leaning against the doorway. He had a smirk on his face, the sleves of his grey jumper, covering the backs of his hands. Elsie turns back to her bag, sighing.

"Yup. Just forgot my coat, that's all." She murmured, picking up her bag and making her way towards the door. Before she could escape, Caleb took her by the shoulders, holding her at arm lengh.

"You need a coat. Seriously?" He said, taking his coat which was resting on his arms. He carefully drapped it around her shoulders, tieing the sleves as it it was a cape. The girl showed a small smile, caustiously looking up at Cal.

"Oh, erm...thanks." She said, before making her way out of the Staffroom, Cal close on her feet.

"So..." Cal began, pushing his hands in his pockets. "Your first day?" He stated. Eliza kept waking, pulling her hair out of its high ponytail as she did so.

"Yup. Quite good." She replied, before picking up her pace, getting closer to the exit of the ED. Right now, she just wanted to go home, and sleep until the sky was made of chicken. She never knew work was this tiring.

Before she could escape the doors, the girl saw Cal, running towards Ethan. A puzzled look spread across her face, but soon shrugged it off.

Tomorrow was another day. One, with which she hoped something good would come out of.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! Part 2. I didn't realise how short it was, and I apologise. The next part will be longer. And Have More Ethan.**

 **Thanks and big hugs to ETWentHome for being my First Review! I'm glad your enjoying it so far, and don't think my story too suckish.**

 **-Jodie Rose**


	3. Baby Sister & Second Opinions

The next morning was one of which Eliza was in no control whatsoever. After getting out of work late last night, and thinking a McDonalds was a good idea (along with an hour of queuing,) she had taken refuge on the downstairs sofa, still fully dressed, and Cal's coat becoming a pillow.

If it wasn't for a certain younger sister, she would of been sleeping until next week. However, they decided to cry as loud as they could, until the full attention of Elsie was taken up. Groaning, she pulled herself up, before immediately flopping back onto the sofa.

Mornings were never a strong point with her.

She proceeded, however, to roll off the sofa, the carpet cushioning her fall. Now on the floor, Elsie pulled herself up, shook her head a little, and shuffled her feet along the floor, making her way towards the staircase.

At the arrival of the baby's bedroom, the cries had began to turn into grizzles. Silently, Elsie pushed through the chipped door, seeing the Crib laid by the window, inside, a very small infant, wrapped in pink bundles of blankets.

The elder sister took no time rushing forward and picking up the pile of blankets. She continued to rock her gently, until the whines had calmed down, and she was sleeping soundly again.

Elsie knew she daren't look at the clock. That it would be a terrible idea. However, she could not stop her dark eyes flicking towards the bunny clock pinned up on the wall.

9.46. Fourteen minutes till she had to be in. Crap.

* * *

On the other side of Holby, Ethan Hardy was pushing his way through the glass doors into the bustling waiting room. From the other side of the hall, a very tired looking porter, the name of Max, stumbling through, obviously tired from the night shift. His sub concience mind registered Ethan, walking towards him.

"Hey. You seen Elsie?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Erm, no. Not since yesterday." He replied looking behind him. "I'm sorry, is that any of your concern?"

"Well yes. She's my sister." He replied, pushing past Ethan. The young doctor paused for a minute, before registering the infomation he had just been given.

Walker, Walk- ah. Of course.

Shaking his head at the stupidity, he made his way towards the staffroom, picking up the pace. Before he could reach it, he was caught short by Lily.

"Ethan!" She called sharply, making him turn on his heel.

"Lily. Hi." He replied, ajusting his glasses. She was already dressed in her light blue scrubs, and had her arms folded. She was not happy.

"That new girl. She's late. Obviously takes after her brother." She snaps, looking down onto her pile of paperwork. She looks back up towards Ethan. "If you see her, tell her I need to ask her something." With that, she turned on her foot, walking in the opposite direction.

' _Right._ ' Ethan thought. _'Now, if I can just get into the staffroom, I can start the day-'_

* * *

10.07. Elsie was late now. Mrs Beauchamp would definatly notice. What didn't she notice. Hastily, the girl pushed herself through the glass doors, her head spinning madly to try and see the entrance to the main part of the ED.

"Doctor Walker." Came a sharp voice. Eliza turned around, seeing one of the doctors she recognised from yesterday. Lily Chao. From what Max had discretely told her, she was firm. firm, but fair...ish.

"You were due in at 9.45, 10 at the latest. I've had to cover one of your patients." She said, shoving a pile of paperwork into her hands. She then briskly waked towards the main ED, Elsie following quick on her heels. When Lily turned towards the cubicles, she turned into the Staffroom.

Pushing the door open with her free hand, she was greeted at the sight of Dr Knight and a nurse at the sink, washing his hands and running them through his hair.

"Lofty." She said. The young man turned around. It took him a moment, but he soon recognised the girl as his housemate's sister. He smiled, waving slightly, before continuing to wash his hands.

"Cal." Elsie continued, turning towards him. He pulled himself up, still towering over her.

"Elsie. Good eve-"

"Oh my god, I forgot your coat." She cursed, wanting to slap herself. Cal chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." He replied. Eliza nodded, breaking out of Cal's touch. She really wasn't intrested. She'd already seen two nurses swooning over him, and a third swooner really wouldn't be of much use.

The door to the Staffroom opened once again, and in stepped a very nervous looking Ethan. His eyes instantly registered Elsie, keeping in that direction.

"Erm, Eliza, I was wondering if I could get a second opinion..." He trailed off, seeing Cal watching her as much as he was. No, he was not getting the girl again...

Agh. Stop it Ethan. Focus.

"Yeah, sure. Give me one minute." The girl replied, brushing her dark hair into a ponytail. Her brown eyes met Ethans, before she ran to go and get changed.

Ethan looked over at Cal and gave a little triumphant nod. He had managed to talk to a girl he liked. Fair enough, it was to do with work, and she was a co worker, but, it was an achievement for him. Caleb took a step closer, looking down onto his younger brother.

"You sure nibbles? You don't want another broken heart-"

"Right! Ready!"

Eliza came round the corner, now dressed in white plimpsols, and her scrubs. She carefully pulled her stephiscope around her neck, before trecking over to Ethan. The young doctor nodded in responce, before opening the door, letting Elsie out. He looks back at Cal, giving another nod, before making his way along with the girl.

And Caleb just stood there, stunned.

* * *

 **ETWentHome - Yeah, They are related. I really hope to expand on that relationship quite a bit. And when I say a bit, I mean, it's not going to be one of them 10 part stories. This will go on for a while...**

 **Paradoxillia - Couldn't miss Caleb, Could I?**

 **Tato Potato - Thank you! *Huggles***

 **Tantih Panic - I set everyone on Dylan. I have a Doctor called Dr Andrews, and his attitude is so simmilar, but I want to take a piece of rope and tie it round his-**

 **Thank you to everyone! You all left so lovely reviews! I will warn now, updates might get a little slow, because i'll start getting homework again, because Exam week is nearly over, which gives me time to write.**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**

 **(P.S. If I spelt your Username wrong, apologies! I'm a terrible speller.)**


	4. Walker's & Cigarettes

"Now, I thought she had appendicitus, but, she insists she has already had it out." He replies, passing the folder to Eliza. Her dark eyes flickered over the notes, trying to take in the infomation she had been given.

"Is their anything about it on her folder? Any scar?" She responds, carefully closing the folder back up, and passing it to Ethan. He looks over at her, pausing in his pace for a moment.

"Well, as far as we can see on her records, there is no evidence of a operation. And she won't let anybody check her abdomen." He sighs, ajusting his glasses, before turning back to Elsie.

"Let me have A word with her. Go and see if you can find her on the system." Eliza replies, walking towards the curtain. Ethan pauses for a moment, before nodding, and making his way towards the computer.

On the other side of the ward, Elsie took a deep breath, before drawing back the curtain, reavealling her patient - A woman in her late twenties, bright blonde hair, piled on top of her hair, and dull green eyes, looking down onto her fingernails. She instantly turned on a proctective defence, looking up towards the doctor.

"Yes?" She said, pulling back the hospital blanket slightly.

"Oh, i'm Doctor Walker, a colleuge of Doctor Hardy, your doctor-" She started, but was soon cut off short.

"Oh. Him. Bloody trying to interfear." She continued, looking into the young doctors direction.

"Well, he's only trying to help. And so am I." She announced. She proceded to pull a chair up to the edge of the bed, begining to talk to her patient in a more friendly tone.

"I need to know, if you have had your appendix out. It could be vital." She replies. The patient opens her mouth to talk, but closes it, taking a long sigh.

"It got removed in turkey. I needed it out, and didn't have health insurance." She murmured. Elsie nodded, before begining to talk.

"Well, we'd like to perform a scan, just to check everything is okay. That there is nothing infected." She responds, begining to stand up. The patient nods, before lying back into the bed. The doctor pulls the curtain back, letting herself out, before closing it again.

From the other side of her, a very flushed Doctor Hardy walks up.

"I couldn't find any other infomation. Apart from the fact she was in Turkey two weeks ago." He says, looking down nervously at his feet. Eliza nods, looking up towards him.

"She had her appendix taken out then. Just admitted it." She replies. Ethan looks back up, a look of suprise on his face.

"See, you can tell your a Walker. I believe it's called gift of the gab." He replies, causing a small laugh on Elsie's face.

"You could say that." She replies, passing over the notes and infomation to the doctor. He gives a puzzled look.

"Your taking her for a scan. I need a minute." She replies, passing him the notes, and makes her way towards the exit.

* * *

The weather had become somewhat warm since yesterdays bitterness. Eliza stood, leaning against the white brick of the building, a cigarette in one hand, the other tapping on the brickword.

Although she had vowed to give up smoking, she couldn't help but have one every so often. Another Walker trait, maybe.

Standing at the other side of the door, was Zoe Hanna. Of course, she knew who the younger Walker of the family was. Max's younger sister. She strolled over to Elsie, smoothing out her blue dress as she did so.

"You know, I heard you were giving them up." Zoe said, motioning towards the cigarette in her hand. The girl rolled her eyes, turning back to her somewhat sister-in-law.

"I heard the same about you." Elsie says, taking a long drag of the cigarette. Zoe joins her, both inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"So, your first days here?" She asks. The younger Doctor shrugs, looking back in front of her.

"Beats anywhere else. The people aren't as rough. And the bosses are nowhere near as dodgey." Zoe smirks at this comment, a vivid image of Connie Beauchamp as a 'Dodgey Junkie.'

The two remain in silence for a slight more amount of time, the swirls of cigarette smoke trailing around their faces.

* * *

"Robyn?" Ethan calls, as he enters the staffroom. The nurse was sitting on the sofa, legs folded, her phone resting in her hand.

"I was...wondering...if a boy was going to ask you out-"

"What?" Robyn questions, making Ethan turn bright red.

"No, no no no, i'm not taking about you, I mean, that sounds bad, I mean-" He is cut off, by giggles escaping Robyns mouth, the Doctors shade of red becoming slightly less visable.

"Go on." She says, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"If they were to ask you out, how would they do it?" He asks, his hand finding the back of his neck. Robyn sighs, her hair wrapping around her finger.

"Well, i'd want them to be nice about it. Women like to be respected." She says, pulling herself up, walking toward the sink, presumbally to get a drink.

"Of course." He replies, ajusting his stephiscope, before hearing the door open. Standing at the door, was his brother. He gives a cheeky smile, before begining to walk towards Ethan.

"Eth." He asks, sitting in the vacant spot. The Hardy brother looks up to the Knight, and gives him a questioning hum.

"Do you think it would be crazy if I asked Elsie out for a drink tonight?" He says. From the other side of the room, Robyn gives a slight smirk, before making her way towards the door.

Ethan had to think, and fast.

"Oh, well, you know, she's busy tonight, but, I don't know..." He trails off. Strictly speaking, she wasn't busy, but still.

"Well, I'll ask her later. She was on a cigarette break with Zoe."

"Cigarette?"

* * *

The day was coming towards a end. Elsie was now rooting around her locker, looking for anything she might of missed, from behind her, came a small cough. She quickly turned around, to see Ethan, wearing his white shirt and dark blazer. He had the smallest smile on his face.

"You going?" He asked. Elizia pulle out her bag, locking her locker as she did so.

"Well, i'm not staying for the night shift." She replies, begining to walk to the exit. Ethan is quick to fall into step with her.

"Eliza.."

"Yes Ethan."

Ethan Paused. He hadn't thought he'd get this far at all.

"I was wondering, I mean you don't have to answer now, but erm...you smoke?" He says. Oh god, wrong question. There is a slight pause before she answers.

"Yeah. I do." Ethan pauses in his step, causing the girl to stop, too.

"Well, please stop."

"Huh?" A confused look appears on her face.

"Smoking is terrible. It hurts you internally. And I really wouldn't like anything to happen to you." He says, looking down towards his shoes. He hears the sigh of Eliza, before they begin walking again.

"For you, Hardy. I'll try stopping." She reaches out, and places her hand on his shoulder. "But you'll have to help." Elsie takes the pack of cigarettes out of her pocket, placing them carefully in Ethan's open palm. Hastily, she shoved them in his pocket, ready to dispose of later.

"I'll help. It's what Doctors are here for."

* * *

 **AN - Two updates in one night? I'm on a roll! Next chapters will get longer, but I couldn't stop typing.**

 **ETWentHome was the only one to comment so far on chapter 3, so thank you for that. Don't feel bad anyone else. I just hope you enjoy this, and hopefully it will be updated again tomorrow.**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	5. Memories & Coffee

Faint groans could be heard from underneath the heavy duvet of Elsie's bed. Much like her older, yet immature brother, she was most definatly not a morning person. Sighing, the girl pulled herself into a sitting position, so the mirror at the end of her single bed could show her reflection.

You could tell she had just woken up; her dark hair looked like a creative explosion, and there were faint lines from where she had slept on her hand, embedded on her face. The young girl released a long sigh, before shaking her head, in attempt to wake up, making herself dizzy in the process. She carefully placed down her feet on the tattered carpet, before shuffling towards the bathroom, ready to begin getting changed.

 _'A lot more had happened in her short time at the hospital.'_ She thought to herself, as she pushed open the white door to the single bathroom. She reached out for her hairbrush, begining to make a tactful retaliation to what her hair had become.

 _'Ethan Hardy...seems like a nice person. But that Doctor Knight...'_ Her mind ployed, as her brush became more victorious with every stroke. Soon, her hair was in it's poofy, but normal status, the ombre showing well. Elsie then proceded to plait a small section, and tie it into a ponytail she was also creating.

Ethan Hardy was a name that had been on her mind for a while now. When asking her brother for any infomation on him, being careful to keep a facade, he had simply replied, saying he was 'A nice guy, but a bit of a nerd.'

That was more than Elsie knew. All she knew was that he had amazing hair and was the younger half brother of Caleb Knight.

When the subject of brothers and sisters came onto her mind, she began to apply her makeup. Almost expertly, she began to apply her foundation, mascara, and other essential items.

Brothers and Sisters was A subject quite delacate to her. To say herself and Max had a few bumps in their childhood was about right. A few bumps which were not to be released from either his mind or hers.

The girl sighed again, noticing the smudge of mascara above her eye, and began to attempt removing it.

* * *

 _"Max!" A five year old Elsie shouted from the comfort of her bed. She nestled more under the pink blankets, enveloping her body, and paused for a few seconds for any responce. When she didn't have one, a small tear ran down her rosy cheek._

 _"Max!" She shouted again. This time, was more sucsessful. Loud thumping footsteps could be heard, and a moment later, and the door suddenly swung open._

 _"Yup?" A tired, ten year old Max stumbled into the room. He instanty woke up when he saw the crying form of his younger sister. Startled, he ran over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed, pulling her onto his lap, cuddling her close._

 _"M..M...ummy and Daddy are shouting. I, I don't like it!"She stuttered, her cries becoming more quiters. Max sighed, shushing her, until she was snuffling. Once she had completely calmed down, he tucked her back in, waiting until she was content._

 _But, as the ten year old Max went to walk out the door, a voice stopped him._

 _"Max? Stay?" It said, sitting up slightly._

 _The older Walker sighed, turning back, and climbing next to his little sister. After a few moments, she was curled against his chest, heavy breathing escaping her mouth_.

* * *

Ethan Hardy silently walked through the Car Park of Holby Hospital. Every few moment, he would pull on the sleves of his grey blazer, ajusting it to the correct position. In one of his hands, was the brown briefcase - a old treasure found when cleaning out his mothers attic.

He suddenly found himself walking next to Doctor Chao. She had probally caught up with him, after seeing the back of the Doctor walking through the Car Park. She looked towards him, a neutral expression.

"Good Morning Ethan." She said, her normal tone being kept.

"Morning Lily. Have you-"

"Have you seen this new girl?" Lily began. It was unlike Lily to talk about her colleuges in a rude way. Correction. She talked about the newest colleuges in a rude way. Ethan remebered all too well, about not being a 'Team Player,' which he had taken to heart.

"Elsie? Well, yes. I think she's-"

"Bit of a slacker. Won't survive long." She stated, cutting Ethan off for a second time. He began to feel a slight tinge of protectiveness over Eliza's name, even though that should of been Max's job.

"Anyway. Coffee?" She questioned. Ethan paused for a moment.

"Of course." He said, begining to pull a five pound note out of his wallet. Before he could hand it to Lily, he felt it being pulled out of his hand. Confused, he turned around to see the cheeky chappie face of his older brother, now resigned to wearing his brown jacket, as Elsie still obtained his.

"I'll give it back!" He shouted, making his way inside. Ethan sighed. If he was ever paid back, he'd be a millionaire by Christmas.

* * *

"Elsie!" Called a voice, as the girl entered the ED, followed closely by her older brother. They both turned their heads to see Cal, standing by the coffee shop, gestuing for Eliza to come and join him. She cautiously looked back toward her brother.

"Go on. I've got to find- Zoe!" He cut himself off, seeing the figure of his girlfriend making her way towards the stairs. Elsie rolled her eyes, before making her way over to Caleb. The smile of his face seemed to grow slightly as she did so.

"Good morning." He said. "I see my coat came in handy." He said, gesturing to the fact she was now dressed in his black jacket.

"Oh!" She began "Well-"

"Keep it. It looks nice on you." He stated. Elsie felt herself somewhat sweetened, but kind of aqward. She tended to keep away from Cal, after the strong warning from Max.

Anyway, laddish types? Not her.

"Well, thanks!" She said, snapping back to her sences.

"Coffee? My treat. Well, Ethan's."

"Ethan?" The girl looked around hastily. Unless the Hardy brother had turned invisible overnight, there was no sign of him.

"Yeah." Cal said. "Lent me the money for Coffee. Well, I say 'lent.' I took it off him." He cheekily grinned, as he handed Elsie one of the cups.

"Right..." She replied. The girl really wasn't impressed. Prodominatly, she began to walk towards the main part of the ED, the coffee still warm in her hands.

Probally best to thank Ethan.

* * *

The man in question, was sitting on the sofa of the Staffroom, aimlessly twiddling his tan thumbs. The second his ears pricked at the sound of the door being opened, he saw the figure of Elsie.

To Ethan, she still looked beautiful. Her long dark hair was still loose, coming down to just above her waist. Her dark eyes met his, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hey." She murmured, her fingers tapping on the case of the coffee. Ethan pulled himself up, standing in front of Elsie, slightly taller than her.

"Morning." He said, looking down to his feet, then back up to meet her face.

"I wanted to say thanks. Y'know, for the Coffee." She stated, gesturing towards the cup in her hands. Ethan looked confused for a moment, but then realised.

"Ahh. Cal bought it." He said. The girl nodded, running a hand through her head, relising she had a elastic band stuck. She struggled for a moment, before looking towards Ethan, and continue struggling.

"Woah, wait, I got it." He pasued for a moment, before reaching out to touch Eliza's hair (Which he thought postively soft and amazing) and helpted to untangle the band caught. It took a few moments, but he soon had it out, and carefully stroked the girls hair back into place.

A small silence passed between the two, before a thought ran across Ethan's mind.

'Just ask her! Do it! Cowardy Cowardy Custard!'

"Ethan, Eliza?" Can you come here for a moment?" Charlie asked, his head poking around the corner of the Staffroom door. The two doctors looked at eachother, before exiting the Staffroom, Ethan feeling guilt like he was smothered by it.

"Now." Charlie began. "Mrs Beauchamp has something to ask you, Ethan." Charlie announces, his voice slightly croaky. "She wishes to ask you to a hospital, just to do a bit of motivation." He says.

To this day, we don't know if it was the way Elsie looked at him, or he didn't want to be seen as a chicken. But, he looked back at Charlie.

"That's fine." He replied. With a small nod, the older nurse made his way back towards Mrs Beauchamp's office, bearing news.

"You know." Elsie says, making Ethan jump slightly, "I didn't have you down as a public speaker." She suggested. Ethan turned slightly red, ajusting his glasses slightly.

"Neither did I." He joked. "But still, what can happen?"

Elsie rested a hand on his shoulder. "Precisely."

* * *

 **There you go! Chapter 5 already? I'm really loving updating everyday, it's definatly helping my english skills, considering my 'Connections' advisor from school reckons I got no future whatsoever...Thanks.**

 **If you have watched the episode of Jeff's death, you can probally guess what the next chapter is based on. If not, I WARN YOU OF SPOILERS NOW.**

 **ETWentHome - Cal's like that, he'll ask her out, no matter what he knows Ethan's thinking. Yes, Elsie would try and stop for Ethan, but it's also for a later story plot...**

 **Paradoxilla - Eugh! I know it's fustrating! Muhaha! Yes, I do feel they are bonding, and it will defenatly be getting stronger. Thank you for the lovely review!**

 **Thank you for reading! Remember to F &F!**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	6. Sandwiches & Hugs

The rest of the day in the overcrowded and menacing ED of Holby City Hospital passed at an extremely slow rate. Not only was there a shortage of staff, due to the illness of Rita, Louise and Robyn, all coming down with supposedly flu, but the trip taking place to another hospital was lurking on everybody's mind - and Ethan was no exception.

Ever since he had accepted to assist during the outing tomorrow, what he was going to say, how he would act, even what he would wear, had been playing on his mind. And the reason he had decided to go was all due to one person -Eliza.

It wasn't a bad, don't get him wrong. He had been so nervous about how he would appear in front of Elsie if he had said no, and seemed like a coward. So, he had said yes, and possibly doomed himself to public humiliation.

Pushing these thoughts aside, he knew he had patients to attend, and work that needed to be done. The young doctor walked to reception, awaiting a new folder to be given by Noel, seeing as they were short staffed at this present time.

When he reached reception, he was glad to see he wasn't the only non-receptionist there. Leaning over the counter, was Lofty, his dark curls covering the entirety of his face, so no expression could be seen. Hastily, Ethan walked up, catching the eye of Noel as he did so.

"Morning Doctor Hardy!" He said, almost in a cheery tone. Ethan showed a small smile, before edging closer towards the counter. Now he had done, he could see that both Lofty and Noel were looking over the computer, obviously looking at some sort of infomation.

"Hey Ethan. Did you see this about Elsie?" He asked, motioning towards the screen. Puzzled, Doctor Hardy edged around to the back of the counter, eager to see what was of such importance.

His dark eyes soon fixed onto the screen, seeing the picture of Eliza on a website, labbled 'Exzma Campaign Talker - Eliza Walker.' Another piece of infomation clicked in the brilliant mind of his - the small scabs he had seen littering Elsie's hands - they had to be exzma.

"Oh, well, I guess that makes her an excellent talker." He murmured to himself. At that moment, a plan begin to drift together. If he asked Eliza for help with public talking, then he would have a subject to talk about her. And if they were to talk about it, outside of work, _he_ could technically class it as 'Going Out' with her.

Yes, he would like to think that.

With the plan formed in his mind, he silently took a folder off the pile of ever growing infomation, and began to flick through the infomation, followed by a small groan. Of course, he'd picked the short straw.

* * *

"Right, he's gone into Cardiac." Eliza announced, watching as the heart rate of the patient begin to dramatically decreace. Her dark eyes flicked from the moniter, back to the father, who was about to slip away. Instantly, she skidded over to the shock machine, charging it to 100.

"Clear?" She asked. Lofty nodded, taking a step back from the bed, as the man was then shocked. No responce. The young girl started seeing her hand trembling. Of course, she had had deaths of patients in her presence before, but not here. Not this early in her time at a new hospital.

"Elsie." Lofty said, catching the attention of his housemate's younger sister. She looks up, her dark eyes meeting the sad ones of his. From nowhere, her eyes began to feel sharp, stingy. She could feel tears begining to cram below her eyelids, recogning that this was her first death at Holby.

Taking a deep breath, she switched off the machines. "Time of death, 14.18." Before Lofty could say anything, a word, a comfort, the young girl removed her latex gloves, and placed them in the bin, before taking cautious steps out of Resus, pushing the door open with one hand, her other hand rubbing her eyes.

She had to tell the waiting family outside; the Mother, holding her son's hand, both of them having a deep breathing rate. She felt it was her responsibility to tell them, that the Father had died in her care, therefore making it her fault.

"Mrs Belfrina?" She asked. The Mother and Son both snapped to attention, awaiting the news to be given by the doctor. They both sat in silence.

No, she couldn't tell them here. Not in public, and most definatly where their reaction to his death would be seen to be public. Silently, she motioned for the two awaiters to follow her into a quiet room, so she could break the news gently and easily.

* * *

Choices, Choices, Choices.

Cal and Ethan both stood side by side, pondering over the vast range of lunches avalible for consuming. The youngest of his brother reached out to grab a sandwich, but his hand soon bumped into his brothers, reacing just above him.

"Woah, careful!" Cal joked, retracting his arm, so Ethan could reach. He took the cheese sandwich he had been longing for, whilst his older brother reached for the ham salad sandwich. Ethan raised his eyebrows, rotating his vision towards his brother.

"Remember, they are discusting." Ethan murmurs, barely audible. Cal could just hear, and looked towards his brother, then back to the sandwich, before hastily placing it back on the shelf. A small laugh escaped his brothers mouth, as he took his over to the counter to be paid for.

He suddenly felt hands on his shoulder. He turned his head, expecting to see Caleb, but instead, saw the shaggy hair and blue eyes of Max Walker. He threw Ethan a straight smile, before taking a packet of crisps and throwing them onto the counter.

"Alright?" He says, his accent clearly visable. He ran a hand through his hair, and shoved his hand in his back pocket, trying to get out his change for his food. As he did so, he turned back to Ethan.

"You seen my sister?" He asked. "Elsie, not Robyn."

"No. Not since this morning." He replied, copying the actions, reaching for his wallet in the front pocket. Max shrugged, placing the change on the counter, before continuing the small talk between him and the young doctor.

"Well, I need to- Dylan!" He cut himself off, cheeing. He quickly picked up the packet of crisps he had on the counter, before skipping off, trying to hug the Consultant, to Dylan's discust. A small smile spread onto Ethans face. He could see some of Eliza's quirky personality in him, clearly by how close they were when they were younger, much like him and Cal.

"Who's he looking for then?" Caleb asked, placing his now Barbeque Chicken sandwich next to Ethan's, hoping he might pay. But he was smart, and slightly shoved his food to the right.

"Elsie. Have you seen her?" Ethan asked, moving his hand up slightly to ajust his glasses - a new found habit of his. The elder doctor stood straight up to attention, taking a deep sigh.

"Erm...no." He said, looking towards the counter. The man standing behind it now had a stubborn expression on his face, clearly not impressed with the time it took for the the men to make their purchaces.

Ethan had seen the sandwich, right next to his, and the hopeful expression, written onto his face. Sighing, he handed over the five pound note, as Cal made a fist in sucsess, taking his sandwich and walking off before he could protest.

* * *

"I...I...I can't..." Mrs Belfrina gasped, feeling the lump in her throat begin to get bigger and bigger. Resting on her lap, her son was nestled into her neck, trying to hide the tears that were streaming from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Belfrina. But you need to know-" She was cut short by the lady looking up, her bloodshot eyes red, and angry.

"You killed him. You turned off the machine!" She implied, her tone getting louder and angrier. Elsie paused, before getting ready to speak again, but was soon cut off by the woman again.

"You could of saved him!" She shouted, before picking up her son, standing up. The doctor, short as she was, stood up, too, trying to defend herself.

"We did everything." She said, but wasn't listened to. The woman stormed off, still holding the child in her hands.

It took a moment. Just a small, tence moment, before Eliza burst into tears, trying so hard to be silent. She carefully guided herself to the chair, sitting herself down, and leaning her head into her hands, sobbing silently.

She had to stop before someone saw. It would be the last thing she needed. Just keep it calm and quiet-

"Elsie?" The recognisable voice of Max, looming his head around the corner. The young girl looked up to her brother, her bloodshot eyes clearly showing she has been crying.

The elder Walker said nothing, but ran over his sister, pulling her into a tight embrace, his head resting on top of hers. One hand kept firmly around her, the other stroking her head, trying to calm her down as he did as a child. He pressed his lips to her forehead, before resting his chin back on her head.

"You should know what it's like, losing a patient." He murmured, gently begining to rock her back and fourth. She snuffled gently, before pulling out of the embrace.

"Yeah, but this early?" She replies, rubbing the underneath of her eyes. Max rolles his eyes, shrugging.

"You need me to come to lunch with you?" He asks. Elsie shakes her head, before walking towards the exit of the room.

"I'm fine. I just need to think." She says, her feet trailing on the floor as she did so.

* * *

By now, the news of the death had travelled the entirety of the ED. Elsie in question, was getting herself some food, and was most definatly looking to enjoy lunchtime. A quiet time.

The girl was sitting on the bench outside the Hospital, her legs crossed, a bottle of water in one hand, her roll in the other. She took a small bite, before putting down both the water and the sandwich on the side of the bench, and dived into the pocket of Cal's jacket she had inherited. Inside, she had placed a packet of cigarettes.

Although she had promised Ethan, she somehow couldn't help it. She needed to. All of a sudden, she saw the pack being snached out of her hands, and heard the thump of it being thrown into the bin. The young girl looked up, meeting the eyes of Ethan.

"What happened to stopping?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Elsie sighed, standing up, and abandoning her lunch. A small pause passed between the two doctors, before she started back up the conversation.

"You heard?" She asked. Ethan looked down towards his dirtied trainers, before slightly nodding, he looked back up, his mouth slightly open.

"I-" He began, but was soon cut off, when Eliza ran to him, hiding her face in his neck. Ethan paused for a moment, but soon wrapped his arms around the young girl, keeping a tight grip on her.

"Hey, it's okay. Your fine." He murmured, not letting go just yet. He liked having someone in his arms. He had seen Cal do it so many times, but this just felt different, like she was meant to be there...

"Elsie..." He began. The girl pulled away, a sudden emptiness in Ethan's arms. She looked back up towards him, her full attention on him.

"I was wondering...do you fancy going for a drink tonight? It's just, I read about the talk you do on Exzma, and I was wondering if you had any tips for me?" He asked. Elsie paused for a moment, but nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Love to." She replied. She suddenly felt a vibration in her back pocket. Ahh. She was needed.

* * *

Elsie gently closed her locker, locking it as she did so. Silently, she placed the keys into her bag, before pulling it gently onto her shoulders. As she turned around, she slightly jumped, seeing Cal standing behind her, holding the black jacket he had insisted she had.

"Come on. Put it on." He said, opening the jacket. The young girl sighed, putting both of her arms into the jacket, savouring the warmth. Cal gave a cheeky grin, before zipping up his jacket, begining to walk in pace with Eliza.

"So..." He trailed off. This is how he ended up talking to most girls he liked. Then again, knowing Max Walker, she had heard about his reputation.

"Yes?" She said, ajusting the sleves of the coat, so her hands could be seen. Cal saw this, and moved his hands to help her roll back the sleves. She carefully pulled back her hands, so she was able to walk indipendantly.

"Fancy a drink?" He asked, putting his hands back in his pockets. Eliza opened her mouth, but then thought of something else, a smile coming onto her face.

"Can't. I'm helping Ethan with something." She murmured, begining to pick up her pace slightly. Cal sped up too, joining her pace.

"What for?" He asked, clearly intrested with the relationship between his younger brother, and her.

"Public Speaking. He said-"

"Doctor Walker!"

The sharp voice of Lily Chao came staling up to her, followed by a harsh poke in the shoulder. She instantly spun around, meeting the eyes of the other female doctor. She opened her mouth to respond, but she waited for her reply.

"You were needed after the death of the patient in Resus today. Where were you?" She snapped. Elsie paused for a moment, before she replied.

"Sorry, Doctor Chao." She replied, storming pass both her and Cal. Caleb himself gave Lily a stare, before he walked off, leaving Doctor Chao to deal with what she had just said.

* * *

The door of the pub swung open, letting in a cold breeze to all those drinking. The first to enter was Elsie, the coat pulled tightly around her. She paused for a moment, letting in the second; Ethan. He paused for a moment, before guiding Elsie to one of the bar stools.

"Drink?" He asked. Elsie hummed in response. The bartender came over, and whilst Elsie ordered the drink requested and looked back to Ethan.

"So, public speaking." She said, turning back to face him. Ethan paused for a moment, but the silence was soon filled. "What's the problem with it?"

Ethan begins to stutter slightly, but continues. "Well, it's the content, i'm fine with, but, it's just, talking. You know, in front of people." He confesses, waiting for a vertict of either wimpiness or laughing.

No such thing. Eliza runs a hand through her hair, before replying to the content she had just been given. "Well, when I talk in front of people, for the exzma, I just imagine talking to Max or something. It helps me." The girl takes a sip of her drink, keeping eye contact on Ethan.

"So, when i'm talking-" Ethan begins, resting his hands on the bar counter.

"Just imagine it's me." She responds. "Or Max, Robyn, Cal, Rita, anyone you're happy talking to." Elsie says. Ethan smiles, looking back at Elsie, who is now focousing on the counter. She silently looks back up at Ethan. "You'll be fine." She responds, resting her hand on top of his.

The warm and comforting silence is soon interupted by the buzzing of Eliza's phone. She picked it up, reading whatever was on the screen quickly, before her head snapped towards the door, dark eyes flicking over the figure lurking. She turns back to Ethan, meeting a puzzling look on her face.

"Everything alright?" He asks. Elsie shaked her head slightly, her loose hair going everywhere. She giggles slightly, before pushing her hair back.

"Yeah, fine." She replied. "I'm gonna have to go." She replies. Ethan pulls himself up with her, walking over to her side, edging closer.

"Thanks." He murmured. The young doctor paused for a moment, before pressing his lips to her cold cheek for a moment. Once he had done, a neutral look passed over her face, before she made her way towards the door.

Ethan was actually impressed with himself. He made a move, he had actually done it. A small smile was pressed on his face. Caleb Knight wasn't the only one who could talk to a girl. But one question was still pressed on his mind.

Who was the man at the door?

* * *

 **AN - Welcome to the wonders of British Summertime. Yesterday, was the hottest day in UK recorded in six years, and I really was not impressed. Therefore, I posted a short chapter, and then decided to try to sleep. This didn't work, so I was up at 1am, writing this chapter.**

 **And chances are, I won't sleep tonight. Here's to coffee!**

 **I also added a 'Surprise Cal Attack,' so life is sweeter...**

 **ETWentHome - Everything is fine...for now...but thanks for recogning of my future! And sorry you're on the edge of your seat, but don't worry, I will be updating quite a bit...**

 **Paradoxilla - Oh, What would we do without Charlie? Well, they went out for a drink (Which I guess technically counts in Ethan's books)**

 **Crimesolver - Thank you. I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Popcorn & Lovesick

Ethan went home after the incident at the pub - no danger. He would not sit there, following in the heavy, if slightly clumsy footsteps of his older brother, by getting very drunk and waking up next to somebody he didn't even know their first name.

The drive home became very tence. The young doctor was consitantly listening for the notification sound of his voice, just in case Elsie wasn't alright.

Why had he let her go, without an explination towards who the man was. For all he knew, the young girl could be kidnapped, abducted, she might even be dead by the morning. A heavy lump began to form in his throat, as he pleadingy tried to remain focoused on his driving. Sighing, his hands reached out, turning the radio on, distracting his bad thoughts.

The dark sky was illuminated with a single star. The young Doctor had noticed as he had left the pub, how bright it was, illuminating alone. Ever since he was of a young age, he had wished on stars. He kept his eyes fixed on the road, but kept wishing something over and over in his mind. Praying, it would work.

* * *

It was near silent in the apartment shared by Ethan and Caleb. All windows were tightly shut, the kitchen and both bedrooms abandoned. Tightly bundled in blankets, his eyes fixed on the television, whilst a bowl of chocolate covered popcorn rested carefully on his lap, was Cal. His mind was buried deep in yet another episode of 'Game of Thrones,' fixed on the television screen.

From behind him, the faint sound of keys jingling in the door was lightly making it's presence. The elder brother was far to intriged to notice, and didn't bother to look around, making sure a mass murderer hadn't entered his apartment.

No such worry. The old door slowly floated open, and a deep sigh could be heard from the doorway. Ethan removed the keys from the door, and took a step into the apartment. After his nose registered there was not a single burned item, he proceded to let himself into the apartment.

"Cal?" He called out, wondering if his brother had fallen asleep in front of the television. He was greeted with a small grunt, as his eyes registered the form of his brother, nestled on the couch. The younger brother walked up behind the sofa, slowly reaching out to take a piece of popcorn, to which Cal was oblivious to.

Ethan slowly reached out for the television buttons, switching off the set, which was instantly followed by protests and arguments from the elder brother. After a few moments, he silenced, not bothering to argue. He was going to bed. But, not before...

"How was your drink with Elsie?" He asked. Ethan opened his mouth for a moment, wanting to explain about the man in their presence, but soon shut it again.

"Good. Fun." He replied, walking into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. Cal was quick to follow, hot on his heels. The elder brother watched, as Ethan sipped on his drink, trying to avoid eye contanct.

"Okay..." Cal murmured, after realsing he would squeeze no infomation out of the younger Hardy. He ran a hand through his bristly hair, mumbling 'goodnight,' and making his way toward his room.

* * *

The younger brother had a large amount of trouble falling asleep that night. He would roll over in his large bed every few seconds, wishing he knew Eliza was okay. Her image kept flickering into his mind, and would remain there.

He was lovesick, most definatly. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

What bugged him, was that not only Cal could get to her first, but she would probally fall for her. He'd seen it so many times with other girls he would introduce to his brother, but would soon be greedily snatched away.

He was most definatly missing his mother at this point. If she was still around, he would of gone to her for advice about Elsie about now. She would of probally been very happy with the choice of telling her, before asking a load of questions.

Overall, she'd probally tell him to be himself. That would be the reason she took intrest in the first place. Then there would be the whole 'Taking her to the Hospice to meet her'...

Ethan rolled over once more, before firmly shutting his eyes. They were quick to snap open, blindly reaching for his phone, in case she had replied by some miracle. He had texted her nine times, but still no responce.

At long last, he locked his phone, rolling over. He was going to get a good sleep, no matter if it mentally killed him.

* * *

On the other side of Holby, Eliza Walker was lying in bed. It wasn't her own bed; she was in a kingsize bed, lying as far away as possible.

The smell of strong beer lingered on the figure next to her. It slumped over, gurgling something.

"Y'know...love...me." It groaned, before flailing out one of the large hands, very nearly hitting the young girl's face.

Yeah, love. Was never what it seemed...

* * *

 **AN - I apologise for the short chapter, but I needed a filler. More will be published tomorrow, before Zaxterday! More Casualty tomorrow. So hyped!**

 **ETWent Home - I've been dying for them to have some sort of interaction outside of work. And it happened! The man...will be revealed. Believe me, it's not what you think...**

 **Paradoxilla - Ethan most definatly needs to find out what the secret is. And, THEY KISSED. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH PLANNING THEM FEW LINES NEEDED. I planned it for so long...**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	8. Crashes & Chaous - Part 1

-Part 1 Of 2-

* * *

Ethan had never been happier to be getting ready for work. There was no groans, or annoyance of leaving his warm bed; instead, he was instantly snapped awake, blindly waving his hand around for his glasses. The second he had found them, and carefully placed the square frames on his face, the young doctor pulled himself up, before rapidly walking towards his bathroom.

His feet could feel the cold wooden flooring, as they took him through his living room. Lying on his once clean sofa, was the bowl, which once contained popcorn, and the remainder of the couch was sprinkled with popcorn. The young doctor groaned, before continuing his walk into the bathroom.

Upon entering, he was greeted with his brother, not bothering to lock the door, whilst he rested in front of the sink, brushing his teeth. He looked up towards the ajar door, revealling his brother dressed in his pyjamas, giving a small nod.

"Morning Nibbles." He gargled through a mouth of toothpaste, before neatly spitting into the sink. Ethan held a hand up in responce, before reaching towards the top cupboard, for his toothbrush, whilst trying to avoid Cal. By this time, he was using the mouthwash to rinse his mouth, before stepping back, giving a puzzling look towards Ethan.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked. The younger brother opened his mouth to respond.

"We're visiting today. Have to be in early." He replies, begining to brush his teeth. Caleb scoffs, before sauntering his way out of the bathroom, leaving Ethan alone. The younger started into his reflection whilst brushing his teeth, trying to focous on the process of the day.

Get up, get ready, drive himself and Cal to work - Elsie.

The thought had ran through his head several times that morning of what was to become of her. She had not responded to any of the messages overnight, nor had she called to say she was okay.

Ethan was generally worried right now. He would do anything to make sure she was safe, and that the man was not hurting her. He had pondered over the idea of telling Max what he had seen, but the chances were, Elsie would never forgive him. So, he kept it to himself, until he could find out more infomation.

By the time he had realised how long he was brushing his teeth, they had become very numb. Hastily, he placed the toothbrush back in the cupboard, before making his way towards the bedroom, able to get himself changed.

* * *

Cal had been ready for a while now. He would of got the bus to work, but Ethan had offered him a lift, and he'd prefer that, than sitting on a cramped, crooked, cringy bus.

The elder was layed out on the sofa, wearing his black jumper and jeans, waiting for Ethan to emerge from the bedroom. A long and heavy sigh escaped his lips, as his head tilted back, waiting for something to happen.

His attention was soon bought back when the door to the master bedroom opened, and his younger brother appeared, wearing his usual attire of a shirt, cardigan, blazer, and sensible shoes. He carefully ajusted his glasses, before picking up his briefcase, and walking towards Cal.

"You ready?" He asked, nudging the lying form of his older brother. Cal gave him a stare, before responding.

"Been ready for ages." He replied, sitting up, pressing himself towards the floor. He was soon up, standing next to his brother. A moment of silence passed over them, before they made their way towards the exit of the apartment.

Cal was still trailing behind his young brother. There was something definatly on his mind. He was quiet most of the time, but he hadn't said ten words since he arrived home last night. Maybe it was Elsie. Maybe something had happened. She might of let him down or something. Which meant she was avalible.

"Caleb?" Came the voice of the Hardy brother.

"Coming!"

* * *

It was quite empty in the ED when the brothers arrived. You could clearly see the staff, wandering around, bored of not having any patients, but at the same time, enjoying the peace.

Louise was back now, both her and Noel standing behind the desk, bickering like an old married couple. Cal made his way towards them, being followed by Ethan. Noel noticed the two boys, seeing them, begining to wave.

"Hello boys!" He cheerfully said. It was strange for anyone to be in a good mood this early, but anyway...

"Morning." Cal and Ethan said simultaniously. Caleb made himself comfortable by leaning on the newly polished counter, only to be swatted away by Louise. She snarled at the older brother, before flicking back through her ever growing pile of paperwork.

At that moment, a blur of light blue scrubs swished past the main desk. The faint scent of perfume wandered into Ethan's nose, and he recognised it. It was Eliza. But, why hadn't she stopped to say hello? Curious, Ethan began to wander off into the department. Before he could escape, however, he was met by a voice, calling him.

"Ethan!"Came a distinctive voice. The young doctor turned around, to be greeted by Lily, a small smile on her face. She walked closer to the doctor, her attire being completely different towards what she would wear on a usual day at work. Then again, they were on a trip today.

"Lily!" He replies, seeing the female in his presence. Before he can say anything else, Lily continues on with her story. "Did you hear about Elsie being bought to work this morning? None of us have seen him before."

Ethan swallowed. "Him?"

"Yeah. Seemed a bit old, though." Lily responded, before walking past the younger brother. Ethan's face curdled into a look of confusion and dissapointent. Was Eliza already with someone. Maybe, it was best to get an answer, before he began to presume things.

He began to pick up his pace as he walked down the newly polished corridor. He had to find Elsie now. He had a lot to ask, and many things to explain. However, his journey would not be complete without crashing into a few familiar faces, all pestering for one thing or another.

Zoe, who wanted to know where they were going, Tess, who was asking if he knew the correct instructions, Mrs Beauchamp, making sure Ethan would be present for the time they departed.

It was however, Jeff, visiting from the Ambulance, who helped the young Doctor. Ethan already knew from trivia, that Jeff was the first person from Holby that Elsie was introduced to, and had seen them both talking on numerous occasions. He called out a few times, hoping he would be able to get the attention of the infamous paramedic.

"Jeff, Jeff!" He called, until the Paramedic turned around.

"Oh, Hey Ethan. Can I help you mate?" He asked casually.

"I was wondering...if you have seen erm, Elsie." He sprawled, trying to talk as quick as possible. Jeff paused for a moment, trying to recall if he had seen the female doctor.

"She was heading towards the staffroom. Didn't seem to happy." He replied, patting Ethan on the shoulder. He nodded, before escaping the touch he was not too comftable with.

"Right, thanks...mate." He said, not casually at all. Jeff chuckled slightly, before he made his way back to Dixie and Tamzin. Ethan paused for a moment, before making his way towards the staffroom, now despratly on the hunt for the girl he still fancied.

* * *

It didn't take him long at all. He soon came pacing into the somewhat empty staffroom, where his eyes fixed on the young girl, poking around in her locker, probally looking for something she had misplaced earlier in the day.

Silently, Ethan walked up to her, before starting to converse.

"Elsie..." He almost whispered, as if normal voices would break her. The young girl jumped slightly, before turning around, seeing the eyes she trusted ever so much, but yet feared to tell anything.

"Ethan." She trailed off, trying to awake her sub concious mind. Ethan smiled slightly, before continuing.

"Was everything okay last night? I saw you go off with someone. I was going to ask Max-"

"No!" Elsie shouted, before grabbing Ethan by the shoulders, thier noses only milimeters away. "Ethan, you need to promise me right now, that you will not mention it to Max. Promise?" She began to speed up her talking, breathing heavily.

A small part - well a large part - of Ethan, longed to lean forward right now, and kiss her. But, he looked back into the eyes he loved so much, and took a deep breath.

"Promise." He replied. Elsie slowly took her hands down, but still looked somewhat shocked, dazed, scared. Ethan took a slight pause, before opening his arms, offering her some sort of comfort.

The girl didn't need to be told twice. She fell into the arms of Ethan, putting her head in his chest, and her arms leaning into him. Ethan shushed her for a moment, as if calming a baby down, and just let her be in one moment of safety and comfort.

She pulled away all too soon, Ethan's arms feeling empty once again. He gave Elsie a short smile, before the two of them, slowly made their way towards the door of the Staffroom, continuing to talk.

"So, trip today!" She sarcasticlly cheered. Inside, she was extremely upset not to be going. Honsely, a day off seemed like a nice omen, but, why go when she could be getting vomited on, or seeing a man's genitals?

"Yes." Ethan replied. "Thank you. For the advice last night. It has really seemed to help." He continued, as they reached the main desk. There was another pause, before Cal came running up from behind, tapping Eliza on the shoulder.

"Hey. Can I get a second opinion?" He asked, looking hopeful. Elsie nodded, before walking along with Caleb. She didn't notice, but the registrar looked behind him, winking at his brother, as if to say 'I got her now...'

Not A chance.

* * *

After a few hours of work, Eliza was begining to buzz. She was now taking a quick break, able to down another coffee, and have a small strech, so she would not be aching as much by the end of the Shift.

When outside, she found herself trailing around, her white plimpsoles leading her towards the ambulance Area. Standing againt once of the bright vechles, was Jeff, looking down towards the ground. Eliza gave a small cough, before he looked up, a smile on his face.

" 'Ello Elsie. Did Ethan find you earlier?" He asked, as the young girl walked towards the paramedic, continuing to talk.

"Yeah. It's all sorted now." She replied. Jeff nodded, before the two became in deep conversation. It honseltly meant nothing, but it kept them both entertained to a point where they completely lost track of time.

At this point, Elsie looked towards the large metal clock, carefully hung on the wall. She was now due back ten minutes ago.

"Crap!" She said, before looking back towards Jeff. A look of shock appeared on both of their faces, before the young doctor was aparent to making her way rapidly back to the ED. But, before she could get any closer towards it, Dixie came rushing out of the office.

"Car crash on Auton Way. We need to get there now, and the assistance of the Doctor." She shouted, making her way towards the ambulence, but was soon drawn short when she saw Eliza stood next to Jeff.

"Doctor's sorted." Jeff said, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. A look of shock appeared on her face, before Jeff began talking again.

"You done a response like this before?"

"A few times, yes." She replied, ajusting her bun, resting on top of her head. Jeff smiled at Dixie, before she walked towards the Ambulence. Jeff followed her quickly, whilst Elsie ran into the back of the veichle, luckily seeing the outfit she would get changed into.

* * *

The trio were only a few kilomiters away from the Casualty now. Eliza was leaning between both Jeff and Dixie, the blonde telling her about what she would have to do the moment they arrived.

"Right, you need to jump out the back and run round with us. We'll fill you in, so we can get all of them out as quickly and safely as possible." She loudly spoke, as the Ambulence pulled up next to the incident.

Elsie was quick to run through the back, and jump out. She stumbled slightly, before meeting up with the two paramedics. From the black van, she saw a head, covered with medium brown hair, and blood, belonging to none other than Connie Beauchamp.

"Its our lot!" Jeff shouted, as he, Dixie, and Elsie ran over the the van as quick as possible. Whilst Dixie went to the other car, Eliza crouched to the window, one word escaping her lips as she saw him, lying unconcious, and a tear begining to form in one of her dark eyes.

"Ethan..."

* * *

 **AN - Cliffhanger! The chances are, I will update this first thing tomorrow morning, because I am so BUZZED about this chapter! I know, indefinatly, it will end quite sadly, but, there will be a lot more Elethan (see what I did there?) sections, and more revealled about the Man...**

 **This is a two part chapter, so the next part will be published tomorrow...**

 **Happy Zaxurday, too! Did you all enjoy Casualty? God knows I did...**

 **ETWentHome - Lovesick Ethan is so fun to write, because of all of his chocked up emotions. It's brilliant! Thank you for all of your reviews!**

 **Tanith Panic - Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this part...**

 **Tato Patato - It's okay. I'm happy you enjoyed chapter six! And I hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

 **\- Jodie Rose Xx**


	9. Crashes & Chaous - Part 2

-Part 2 Of 2-

* * *

"Ethan..." Eliza abruptly blinked back the tear resting in her eye, before pulling herself back up, shaking slightly. The young doctor aprubtly turned her head to Jeff, small wisps from her bun flying out of place. Hastily, she walked over to the male paramedic, who was now taking in infomation from Connie.

"-And Tess hasn't had any damage from what I have seen." Connie tells, looking at each of her ED staff. As clinical lead, she couldn't feel but a bit guilty towards her staff. She was the one who suggested the trip.

"Right. Elsie. You take Connie and get her cleaned up. Then I need you back here." He ordered, passing the Clinical Lead over. She was a state. Shaking, trying to hold back tears, but was clearly upset.

The young doctor slowly lead her boss over towards the Ambulance, so she could sit down whilst she cleaned her up. Once she had made sure Connie was comfatable, and had retrived the antibacterial spray and tissues, she began to question.

"What happened?" She asked, simply, before spraying the tissues. Connie shook, before begining to spill the infomation.

"Ethan was driving, and his Sat-Nav went wrong. I looked round for a moment to check the map, and then, this driver came out of nowhere, and..." Connie trailed off. Elsie gave a sympathetic smile, before begining to gently scrub away the blood on her forehead. Connie squirmed a little at the sting, but remained composed. She knew she was a terrible patient already.

"What about Ethan?" Elsie murmured quietly. She began to spray another tissue, before her boss continued talking.

"He was unconcious. His BP and Heart Rate have dropped dramatically." She replied, before pausing. She began to pull herself up, before wincing at the pain in her wrist. Eliza took note, but before she could ask any questions, Connie had walked off, probally to call Charlie and break the news.

Elsie took no time before running back over to the incident, awaited to be told what to do next. Jeff was looking into the van, trying to work out who would be the best to get out. The paramedic ran a hand across his head, before Dixie appeared, back from the other vechile.

"We need to get Tess and Lily out." Dixie ordered. "Elsie, you give Tess a quick checkover, while we get Lily. Right?" She questioned. Eliza nodded in responce, before they began to help tess climb out of the van.

Tess was hardly in a bad way. She had several cuts trailing across her forehead, and seemed quite light headed. The young doctor, checked her over, before nodding towards her.

"Right. You seem fine, but your going straight to the ED, with Lily." She responded. Tess nodded, before walking over to the Ambulance, waiting for Lily to be released. Elsie looked over to Connie, who was being wrapped in Jeff's coat, and bade to go back to the Emergency Department.

* * *

"He's coming round." Jeff shouted. Eliza looked up, before running over, seeing the battered, bruised Ethan, before begining to compose herself - a van full of your work colleuges really wasn't the best begining.

"Ethan?" Tamzin, who had arrived earlier called. She seemed to slightly catch the attention, before he was drifting back off.

"Ethan, wake up." Elsie loudly spoke. The glasses clad doctor tried hard to keep awake, he knew it would be for the best.

"We're going to need to break the glass." One of the firemen told. Jeff nodded, before pulling himself and Tamzin back, whilst Dixie helped Elsie up. They all watched eagerly, as they began to break the glass. Whilst in the process, Dixie began to talk towards the Doctor.

"We need you to go to ED with Ethan. You need to get your hand checked." Elsie looked down, noticing her hand had a few deep cuts through her third pair of latex gloves. She nodded, before awaiting the release of Ethan. Dixie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go wait in the Ambulence." She asked. The doctor mouthed "Okay." Before she slowly paced towards the ambulence. Before she could get much further, Jeff had run over for a moment, obviously concerned.

"You'll be okay. Just get them cuts checked out, and then help out if you can," He said. Elsie nodded. Jeff sighed, before pulling her into a sideway hug. She was obviously seen as the new girl, but would be fine. She had to be.

* * *

The ride to the Hospital was anything but sensible. Elsie sat in the back, her eyes fixed on Ethan, who was now somewhat concious. He couldn't move his head, as it was fixed into a spleen, but he could talk. But he wasn't meant to.

"Elsie-" He croaked almost mutely. The young doctor snapped to attention, and cut him off.

"No, don't talk. Just focous on staying awake. Listen to my voice." She responded, as she watched the battered form, trying to keep himself awake. She sighed, before she continued talking.

"You know, I said that Sat Nav would be nothing but trouble." She joked slightly, trying to improve to mood. "Your just pushing your luck." Her voice trailed off. Silently, she streched out her good hand, the other now being covered in a thin layer of blood, before holding onto one of Ethans. The girl rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, trying to soothe any bad thoughts in his head.

By this time, they had pulled into the ED. Elsie was abrupt to stand up, pushing the doors open, so they could quickly get Ethan. Tamzin ran in, begining to wheel the young doctor out. As for the girl. She stood for a moment getting her thoughts together, and left the ambulence.

Her good hand lead her, as it pushed the glass door open. A few of the patients stared at her, until she felt positively strange. Sighing, she walked over to the front desk. She knew for a fact, that Cal would want to treat Ethan, so she was staying away, so not to be dragged in.

Noel automatically looked up towards her, A look of sympathy and worry on his face. He showed a sad smile before the young doctor waked over, her hair a state, and the makeup she had on was becoming very worn.

"How was it?" Noel asked. Elsie shook her head.

"Connie and Tess were fine. Lily seemed to think the world was ending, and Ethan...he only woke up as we were getting him out." She blurted all at once, trying to forget about the horrid things she had seen. Noel coughed, looking down at her hand, before he raised his eyebrows.

"When are you getting that checked out?" He asked. Elsie shrugged.

"I'm waiting until Ethan is stable. He watched out for me, so i'm watching for him." She replied, before her eyes slowly glance over to Resus, hoping that the Hardy brother would be okay. Noel nodded, before he glanced over at Louise, obviously hoping he would not notice him.

"Need a drink?" He asked. The young Doctor nodded, before Noel and herself walked over to the almost abandoned Coffee Stand.

* * *

Elsie ended up avoiding having a drink, but instead had something to eat. A sugary, icing clad doughnut was being firmly held in her good hand, whilst the right hand was limping, now covered in dry blood.

Noel was sipping on a coffee, a cookie already crammed into his mouth, munching heavily. He continued to chew, as his eyes fixed on the worried form of Elsie.

"Had you ever done a callout before?" He asked, pushing the single dreadlock out of his eye line. Elsie took a small bite of her doughnut, before nodding slowly.

"One of my first jobs. We had to get a man out from a cave. He got stuck between the rocks." She explained, the vision trailing her back to her mind. "His wife got worried that he would have to live there."

Noel smirked slightly, before he sipped on his drink once again, the warm liquid embedding his throat. At that moment, Elsie's eyeline saw that Caleb had left the ED, his head resting on the door. Placing down her food item, Eliza slowly walked over, seeing Cal trying to compose herself. Slowly, she reached out, placing her good hand on his back, as he seemed to flinch slightly.

"How is he?" She said quietly, trying to help him in anyway.

"He's stable. We had to give him a ECG, but, he's stable." He responded, pulling away from the door, towering over Eliza. His eyes fell from her dark ones, to her lips, all the way down to her hand. A look of fear washed over him, as he saw the deep cut.

"I'm going to dress that." He said, pointing at the battered hand. She sighed, before Cal placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the cubicle only a few steps away. Quietly, Cal drew back the curtain, one both of them were inside, and helped Elsie to sit down, and make herself comftable. Once he had done, the Registrar scampered off, trying to find some cleaning items.

He returned not too soon after he had departed, holding the instruments in his hands. He carefully placed them down beside Eliza, before taking hold of her bad hand, prodding it slightly.

"It dosen't seem to be broken..." He murmured. The female doctor rolled her eyes.

"I could of told you that much." She responded. Cal chucked slightly. He then reached out for the spray, and began taking to Elsie, as he repeated the process she had done to Connie earlier.

"How was it?" He asked, trying to distract her from the stinging.

"Horrible. All of your collegues, friends, people you know, trapped in a van, and it's scary." She said, feeling a large lump in her throat begin to form. Cal was quick to notice she needed comfort, and finished dressing the wound by bandaging it. He then stood the young doctor up, pulling her into a hug, which they both needed.

Their breaths seemed to sycronise, as they comforted eachother. Cal, being taller than Elsie, rested his chin on her head, before pressing a gentle kiss to it. He continued to rock her gently, before she murmured "I'm fine."

She pulled away, reaching up to stroke Cal's cheek as a sign of comfort. They both proceded to leave the cubicle, leaving the cleaning items where they were, but drew back the curtains, so they were hidden.

Eliza noticed there was a lot of people huddling around the front desk. She tapped the lower part of Cal's arm, before he instantly snapped to attention, noticing the crowding. Himself and Elsie wandered over,somewhat intriged by what was happening.

At the door, Dixie appeared, looking upset, feared, lost of all hope. From the front, Tamzin stepped forward, begining to talk.

"Dixie. Where is he?" She asked. The paramedic shook her head, tears begining to form in her eyes. Tamzin paused.

"Dixie, go get him...p..please." She began to break down in tears, as the older paramedic pulled her into a hug, looking around the entirety of the crowd. Cal clung onto Eliza's arm, as she did to him.

Jeff Collier was dead.

* * *

It was late in the evening. Ninty percent of the staff Elsie would talk to had gone home, leaving herself to be with her thoughts.

The young doctor paused, her presence outside one place - Ethan's room. She took a moment to compose herself, before slowly entering the room, seeing the battered form of the Senior Registrar, lying, his eyes shut as he seemed to be sleeping somewhat peacefully.

Sighing, the young doctor found herself wandering over to the patient, quietly sitting down on the somewhat warm chair. Cal must of been in here before he left, keeping an eye on his little brother.

Now, it was her turn. Slowly, she reached out, grasping onto his limp hand, rubbing smoothly on it as she had done in the Ambulence.

"Ethan. Don't you ever scare me like that again." She began, smiling at her own stupid comment, before continuing.

"You know, when I saw you, when you were unconcious, I felt like I was going to start crying."

Pause.

"I saw you there, and I knew we had to save you. The number of times you helped me, and it was my turn."

Pause.

"I've pretty much stopped smoking. But he dosen't. He smokes inside...the man. Ethan, that man, he's my dad. Mine and Max's. But, he left us when we were young. And now, he generally treats me like a five year old. He takes me places, tries to choose what I wear..." She trails off, tears in her eyes.

"But, I trust you." Elsie says, her bandaged hand reaching up to stroke his forehead. "I trust you, Ethan Hardy."

Silently, she pulls herself up, walking over to his head. She carefully leans down, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before making her way towards the exit.

"Night, Ethan." She murmurs, content with taking to him.

And as the door gently shut, Ethan's eyes opened.

* * *

 **AN - Oh my god. This, was a really emotional thing to write, as it involved me watching 'Born Lucky,' twice. I hope you enjoyed part one, and now this. And, Casualty last night? I'm so glad that Max and Zoe made up, but having a huge crush on Dr Hardy, I'm jelous about the whole 'Lily's Candidates,' list.**

 **The idea i have mentioned about Elsie's dad, is NOT 'Daddy Dominant.' I found infomation online, saying this is a genuine brain mishap, which means mothers and fathers do not want their children to stop being children, but in a worse way.**

 **ETWentHome - I'm happy your enjoying it! Well, most people were alright, but still...bit of sadness.**

 **Paradoxilla - Elsie's...'Man'...Yesh. And of course Ethan is alright. If he wasn't I would of been the worst person on the planet. Yes, I'm glad they made up, too! Just the Lithan bit made me jelous!**

 **\- Jodie Rose Xx**


	10. Funeral & Boxsets

**AN - Please read the bottom AN. Very Important!**

* * *

At the moment in Elsie's career, everyday seemed to dramatically drop, to be worse than the last - and today was no exception. The funeral of Jeff Collier.

Although the young doctor had not known him all too well, he had been the first person to greet her from the entirety of Holby City, as well as the first one to learn her name. And now, after not even two weeks of companionship, she was about to tend his funeral.

Eliza had attened only one other funeral in her life - the death of Mr Walker. That funeral had only been small, consisting of herself, Max, their mother, and the grandparents. His death had been a tragic one, which she would rather not go into detail about, as well as the fact it was completely confidential.

Today, however, would be completely different to the times she had experimented with before. Jeff was well known at Holby, and was deeply loved by many. So, she knew there would a large amount of tears, mourning, relatives - something she was not used to.

The young doctor looked down at her reflection in the full size mirror, pinned up neatly in her fathers room. The man himself was completely battered, his face sqaushed in the pillow of the large bed, which she would cling onto the side for dear life each night.

Her outfit consisted of a high neck black dress, stopping just above her kneecaps. Her legs were covered in black tights, and completed with black heels. Although she was still one of the shortest people she knew when wearing them, she could not recall the last time she wore them.

Silently, Elsie ran a hand through her loose hair, feeling the bow at the back which pinned the loose ends, keeping all hair out of her eyes. She took another deep breath, before bending down, shaking, picking up her purse which had fallen to the floor.

The girl then proceded to sneak out of the bedroom, closing the door as quietly as possible. Once she was a few footsteps away, and knew the formation of the man in the bedroom could not be awoken, she pulled out her phone, scrolling down to try and find 'Tess,' in her contacts. Once she had done, her thumb pressed down on her mobile number, placing the cold metal to her ear.

"Eliza? Sweetheart, where are you?" The nurse asked, wanting to know where she was.

"I'm near brigsgate park. Could you pick me up?" She replied, wrapping her finger around a lock of her hair. It did not take long, before she got her response.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. You just, wait there." Tess spoke, firmly. After Elsie murmured a quick 'Thank You,' she found herself carefully treading down the stairs in her heels, making her way towards the park, as quick as possible.

* * *

On the other side of Holby, Ethan Hardy was also trying to escape from the peril of his worrying brother, Cal, and the Junior Nurse, Lily; both of which, found it difficult to leave him alone for more then ten minutes.

This time, he would escape. He had to get to the funeral, able to pay his respects to Jeff for saving his life. After slipping on his black blazer, he slowly crept out of his room, somewhat portraying a spy.

"This is going to be tricky." He murmured to himself, seeing many of the Doctor's and Nurses, awaiting the taxi's to be taken to the funeral. If he got caught now, then he would most definatly not be able to attend.

Therefore, the Senior Registrar would have to be sneaky about his escape. He waited, until the area was slightly less crowded, and made his way towards the glass doors. However, before he could get there, he was called back by a sharp voice.

"Ethan." It sharply spoke. The young doctor turned around, to see Connie Beauchamp, her funeral attire looking completely professional, and a firm scowl on her face.

"Mrs Beauchamp." Ethan paused for a moment, before continuing with his request. "I was wondering if...I could get a lift to the funeral..." He trailed off, before Connie raised her eyebrows.

"Right. Come to my car. And quickly!" She spoke, as she quickly walked toward the exit, the young doctor on her heels. He suddenly felt a sharp pain, where he had the ECG yesterday, and although he was meant to be on two weeks of bed rest, he couldn't help but leave.

Connie, on the other hand, was glad that the registrar was coming to pay his respects. The consultant lead the young man out to her car, as if a mother and child, before he slipped into the front seat, and ajusted his seatbelt - tightly.

Giving a small nod to Connie, the two began to drive off, the thought of sorrow and guilt revolving around her car...

* * *

The funeral service was already extremly crowded by the time Eliza and Tess had arrived. Although the older nurse insisted that Elise came and sat at the front with the other members of staff she was with, the young doctor had asked to sit at the back, knowing that she would be a slight burden if she was to start crying.

Therefore, Elsie found herself sitting by the entrance to the church, her thumbs twiddling in her lap. Silently cursing, she reached into her bag, fumbling around for a moment, trying to grab hold of her phone. Once she had done, the young girl went to switch it off, when she noticed Several missed calls. From Cal.

Eliza had already a fair idea of what was going on - Ethan had probally left the hospital, and was therefore causing the elder brother a panic where he had gone to check, but was not there. Sighing, the young doctor rolled her eyes, before switching off her phone, and keeping her focous on the front.

It came around all too soon; the entirety of the hall craned their necks around, as the noise of the hearse could be heard, creeping into view. Bright flowers were arranged at the window, but could not cheer anybody's mood.

Silently, the coffin was bought through. Eliza knew for a fact, that there was no body inside - Jeff himself, was blown to smitherines, nowhere to be seen after the incident.

However, what Elsie could not understand, as her dark eyes fixed on the coffin, was why Dixie was not present, at her own husbands funeral. By now, Louise, the girl at the reception, had told her how their relationship worked; Dixie and Jeff had married, to please her mother on the deathbed, but had never got divorced.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, which were quite obviously, nothing to do with her, the young girl watched as her half-sister's best friend, Jamie, who she had seen on Skype a few too many times, appeared in front of them.

His eulogy was very touching, very soft. People were drawn in, like a baby towards it loving mother. The attention, though, was soon snapped, when the unmissable sound of a pot plant falling was heard, followed by an all too famillar voice, shouting 'No, no no!'

The girl was quick to turn around, her calculations proving correct. Ethan had arrived at the funeral, looking somewhat beaten, tired, as if he was waiting for the world to give up on him. That ECG couldn't of worn of yet.

They other members of the church begin to resume their attention to the front, but Elsie waited, until Ethan sits down. Next to her, which is where she wanted him to be, knowing he was safe. He sighed, before turning towards her. The young girl shows a sad smile, before turning back to the front.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to make the registrar see some sence. He looked back towards her, begining to very quietly whisper.

"I needed to pay my respect." With that, he turned to the front, a look of pain and sandess casting onto his face.

* * *

This wasn't the last time it was interupted. At one point, Dixie came running in, thanks to everyone's relief. It would never be the same without here there, and Jeff would never forgive her. Even from beyond the grave.

Silently, the woman walked up to the podium, begining her speech. Both Eliza and Ethan were intriged by the thought and emotion she had put into it, only if she had appeared at the last minute. She coughed for a moment, before continuing.

"He died, saving. Which Is what he did best." Dixies voice fills the hall. Ethans face turns to pure guilt, feeling terrible. He dosen't notice, but his head begins to fall back, soon landing on Eliza's shoulder. He goes to pull up, but he stays there, feeling her warmth and comfort, as she holds onto his hand.

The service soon ended, and Ethan held back for a moment, letting a large part of the crowd leave first. His head was now begining to look up from Elsie's shoulder, as she gave him another comforting smile. As he tried to get up, he winced in pain, casuing the girl to worry.

"Wait, let me help." She offered, pulling herself up, before taking one of Ethan's arms, helping him up, and to walk. One of her hands was rested firmly on his back, the other on his arm. This is how they continued, until Tess saw them both; she was planning on giving Elsie a lift back to the hospital, being reunited with Max, but had not questioned on Ethan. He eyes began to grow slightly as she saw the form of him.

"Dear, you look horrible." She murmured, seeing the glasses clad doctor looking far from well. His weight was still being supported by Eliza, who found no trouble in helping him to continue walking. Tess spoke up again, as she held the door open.

"I'm taking you both to the ED. Ethan needs to rest, and you need to see your brother." She ordered, following the two, as they made their way out of the Church. Like a mother, Tess walked in front, going to go and pull the car towards Ethan, giving him less area to walk. He paused in his pace for a moment, turning towards the girl who had been helping him.

"Elsie, thanks." He murmured. She nodded, before continuing.

"It's fine. But you really should of stayed. Or, at least let Cal knew where you were going." She questioned, before Ethan sighed.

"He wouldn't of let me. You know." He said, before begining to compose himself more. Eliza shook her head, before pressing her lips to his cheek, the same way he had done a few days ago. Instead, he paused, looking over to her.

"Come on." She said, begining to help him walk again, as Tess' car came into view - let's get you back to the ED. With that, she helped the registrar into the car, before pulling herself in, too.

* * *

"Ethan!" Caleb shouted, the second that the young man walked through the door. Eliza was still supporting him, and the elder brother seemed somewhat greatful. Sub conciously, he began to list a few items they would be needing.

"We need a scan, to make sure he's okay. Can you sort that out?" He asked, turning towards Lily. Instead, she seemed too intent, on asking of Ethan's dietry requirements.

"What did you have for breakfast?" She asked, her tone raising slightly. Ethan coughed gently, before responding.

"I had a tub of mouldy blackberrries." He murmured, before Cal began to talk once again.

"Lily, scans?" He asked, his tone getting more strict by the minute. Lily seemed to ignore both of them, before continuing to talk to Ethan again.

"Well, i'll get you a cheese sandwich, and a cup of tea." She stated. By this time, Cal was begining to blow. And for Eliza? She felt a tinge of jelousy that Ethan was completely ignoring her...and Cal, too.

"I'll sort it out." She murmured, before walking in the other direction. Voices could be heard calling after her, those of Caleb, which she decided to block out. Sighing, the girl continued walking, before an arm was slung around her shoulder, a red porter uniform becoming visable.

"So, how was it?" Max asked, as he was guided by wherever Elsie was going. The young girl sighed, before trying to squirm free of the large arm dominating her shoulder.

"Not as bad as dads...but still, pretty bad." She continued, making her way towards the scanning room. Max was still hot on her heels, asking as many questions as he could think of, in that mind of his.

"So, was it nice? Who was there? Did Dixie-" He started, but was soon cut off when Zoe seemed to almost walk past, brushing herself on Max on purpose. The porter, now distracted, walked off after, her, a small smile lingering on Elsie's face. Silently, she made her way in, trying to arrange an appointment.

* * *

A quiet knock was heard on the door, to Ethan's room. The young man was now redressed in his pyjamas, tucked up into his bed, a black laptop resting on his legs. He muffled a 'Come in,' before swallowing the food in his mouth.

Slowly, the door opened, revealing Eliza, a small smile on her face, and a plastic bag in her right hand. She carefully walked over, resting herself on one of the chairs, pulled up to Ethan's bed.

"Your going for a scan in a while," She announced, her dark eyes flicking to the bag she had rested in her hand. The doctor then proceded to pull out a collection of DVD's all titled 'Game of Thrones,' and then placed a bag of caramel popcorn on her lap.

"Cal's right." She began, unwrapping the cellophane. "You need to watch a boxset." A small laugh left the mouth of Ethan, as he took the first DVD out of the collection, carefully placing it into his computer. Silently, he opened the bag of popcorn, as the television series, well known by his brother, began to play.

"You know," He began, his eyes still fixed to the screen. "I didn't think it would be this good." He continues, his hand reaching out for a piece of popcorn. Elsie nodded slightly, before contining to talk.

"Yeah, don't judge a book by it's cover." She murmured. "Or by who watches it." She continued, causing a scoff from Ethan's lips.

He could quite happily sit for a while longer, enjoying the comfort of Eliza, and the addiction of a Boxset.

* * *

 **AN - Chapter Nine. For those of you who do not know, I am planning on starting a series of One Shots for Elsie and Ethan, and would like to thank Crimesolver and HethanHardy for the ideas! If you have any idea's, please comment!**

 **Gillian Kearney Fan - I'm happy the OTP Happened. Here's to Lithan!**

 **ETWentHome - Hehe, concious Ethan. That is one of the best moments. I know, Jeff. I don't think I can ever watch that episode again. Also, yes, I think Ethan will actually be punching someone else soon, who isn't Cal...**

 **CBloom2 - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and Casualty on Saturday, too!**

 **Crimesolver - Thank you for the Idea! I will be using that somehow. It's so deep that quote!**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	11. Resus & Stepdads

The days began to pass, and Ethan began to make a full, if tiring recovery. Soon, he was kindly discharged from the Hospital, ready to begin work once more.

However, it was not long, until he realises the joy of not having to look after patients. The Registrar had found himself in the hands of an unwillingly annoying patient, who seemed more concerned on her hairstyle, than the fact that her toe was close to being amputated.

The young doctor sighed, before begining to speak again. "Madam, if we do not look at your foot, then we cannot help you." He explains, trying to make the woman see sence. She scoffs, before retaliating towards what Ethan was saying.

"I don't see why my hair dosen't matter." She taunts, before folding her arms. Ethan looks back at her, before continuing talking.

"We're going to need a blood sample." Ethan says to himself, sighing. He silently closes the curtain to her cubicle, before ajusting his glasses, wanting to scream at himself. His first day back, and he was already dealing with horrid patients.

From behind him, he heard the voice of Eliza, recognisable, and . After what he had heard when he was on death's door, and the way she had looked after him, even iunmissablef it meant sitting through quite a few hours of 'Game Of Thrones.'

"Hello stranger." She said, putting her arm around the doctor, even if she did have to reach up slightly. He showed a small smile, before walking along beside her, not bothering to move her hand - he was too comftable with it there.

"Elsie. I was wondering if you could help me with a patient." He replied to her welcome, passing her the folder he had continuously been looking at. The young girl took it out of his hand, before unhooking herself from his shoulder, begining to read through the folder in her hands. "She won't let us take bloods, but we need to." He finished, begining to look worried.

"Well, why don't you explain how horrid it is? How it can effect her?" She replies, passing the folder back to the glasses clad doctor. Ethan looks back at her, a confusing look settling on his face.

"You mean-" He begins, but trails off, looking quite worried. Eliza sighs, taking the doctor by the shoulders.

"You need to tell her how serious it can get. If she let's it get out of hand, then there could be no saving her." The girl replies, looking down at the notes, comfiming her suspisions. She slowly closes the folder, handing it back to her companion. She gives a small nod, before walking in the other direction, Ethan's eyes trained on her.

The young man sighed to himself, as she walked out of sight. He still loved her, even after the accident, the pain, it had only made him grow his feelings stronger towards her. He knew, if he was in an accident like that again, then he couldn't tell her how he felt. The young doctor would have to get a move on...

* * *

Silently, the young doctor made her way into the staffroom of the ED, releasing her long dark ombre hair, flipping her head forward, before back, giving it somewhat a bit of volume.

What she failed to notice, was Caleb Knight, sitting on the sofa opposite the entrance, his phone, which his eyes had once been glued to, was abandoned in his hand, the focous being the girl who had entered. Slowly, he stood up, begining to slowly walk over to the girl.

Elsie, by now, had noticed she was not alone, and was begining to tie her hair back up. Her dark eyes flickered to Cal, as she began talking.

"Hello Cal." She began, placing her hair in the position wanted for a high ponytail. "Can I help you?" The girl asked, keeping her eyes fixed on the man.

Caleb was silent for a moment. Maybe, he could go out for a bit with her. Then again, if he did, he would look bad, compared to Ethan. He could, however, invite her to join himself and the others, getting a drink after work. Slowly, he coughed, before begining to talk.

"We're going out for a drink later. You coming?" He asked, watching as Elsie continued tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, I'd be up for that." She replied, walking towards Cal, resting her hands on her hips. He showed a smile, folding his arms, continuing to talk.

"Well, wait for me at the front desk. I'll meet you there." He replied, putting his hand on Elsie's shoulder, pulling himself forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He left the room, a small smirk on his face, whereas a look of shock rested on her's.

From behind her, a small cough could be heard. The girl turned around to see Ethan, paused in his step. The look of shock grew bigger on Eliza's face, as Ethan went to leave the room, but was stopped by the calls of his name.

"Ethan!" Elsie called, grabbing his wrist. The young doctor paused, his dark eyes turning up to meet her matching ones. He opened his mouth to talk, but was soon cut off by the girl, begining to talk.

"Listen, it's not a date. Please, you can come, too." She explained, loosing her grip on Ethan's arm. A neutral look spread across his face, as he looked back up to her, knowing what he was going to say.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you, too." He replied, ajusting his glasses. A small pause was placed, before he said "Make up for last time." Before looking down. Eliza nodded, before making her way out of the staffroom, Ethan on her heels. Knowing he was behind her, she continued talking.

"Well, it can't be that bad, having a drink." Eliza mentiones, before Zoe hastily walks over to them, a look of worry on her face.

"I need you two in Resus. Now." She explained, before running off in that direction. The two looked at eachother, before going after, her, no words being exchanged.

* * *

Resus was most definatly one of the most trickiest jobs she had been placed with, since arriving at Holby. Wheeling in, came two bodies. One, a man, badly bruised, cut, and unconcious. The other, a old lady, her face quivered, wincing in pain.

Eliza was first to move towards the woman. She kept a strong look on her face, as she began to listen, trying to distract her from all happening around her, apart from Iain's voice, rapidly listing all of the infomation.

"This is Winnie. Seventy six. She was in a car crash with her son while going to her care home. BP is 95, sats are 84. She's had a ton of morphine and a gram of metafron." After taking it all in, Elsie got her moved onto the bed, begining to examin the body. The young doctor found several cracked ribs, and a slowing heart rate.

"Can I get two grams of melonare?" She asks, her eyes flicking between the infomation, A nurse get to it, before the old lady begin talking, in her low, quivering voice.

"My son..." She trails off, as Eliza continues to treat her.

"Let's get you fixed up, first." She replies, seeing a sour appearing on her ribs. Her eyebrows raise slightly, before turning to Lofty, who had appeared next to her, looking quite concerned.

"Can we get her bought for an X-Ray?" Elsie asks, looking back to her pateint, wondering if there was any more concerns. After being given an 'all clear' nod, the woman was wheeled away towards the X-Ray centre, still moaning for her son.

The young doctor watched, as the other side of Resus was begining to calm down. She took herself towards the group, seeing Robyn and Ethan looking over the patient. Her eyes met with Robyn's as she began to explain the question that had not been answered.

"He's stable. Just very low on fluids." She begins, as she gets out the drip that had been requested by Ethan.

"Well, i'm going to get Winnie checked out. Is it okay to bring her back?" She asks after, hearing the verdict. Ethan pauses, turning to her.

"Sure. It's fine." He replied, before turning back to the patient. He kept his glance visable, trying to work out if there was anything wrong. Elsie took it as her time to leave, slowly walking out of the Resus centre, pushing the door open with her back.

Behind her, she felt her body collide with someone else. The young girl instantly turned round, looking up, seeing the face of Dylan, looming over her. Her face turned into instant shock, seeing the ginger doctor.

"Dr Walker. I need you with me now. A woman. She has a problem with...her...it wouldn't be appropriate." He responds, keeping his face in it's usual stare. She nods, before following in the direction he was walking.

* * *

The shift ended all too soon. Elsie was now waiting at front desk, her hospital attire changed to a white shirt, lace around the edges, leggings, and her brown boots. The long dark hair that usually piled on top of her head was now loose, arching down her back.

From the corridor, she saw both Ethan and Cal, appearing, now out of uniform, and coming towards the group, consisted of the brothers, Max, Elsie, Robyn and Lofty. Zoe would be joining later, no dowbt.

"You ready?" Cal asked, linking his arm with Elsie. Playing along, she linked both her's and Ethan's arms together, so the chain of three trailed at the back, comparing shifts, and the most terrible clients of the day.

"Well, I heard from Digby upstairs..." She trailed off. "He wanted to meet up." She continued walking, her pace being slightly sped up. Both Cal and Ethan tried to keep up, and ended pulling her back to pace.

"Well, I thought it was a good shift." Ethan responded, as he unlinked the arms, opening the glass door. Elsie carefully unlinked her arm from Cal, stepping through the door. As she was about to walk towards the pub, she heard an unforgettable voice.

"Eliza. Come on dear." He murmured, grabbing hold of her wrist. Elsie knew of this man all too well. Her father...Stepfather. Carefully, she wriggled out of his grip, facing towards him.

"I'm going out." She replied, taking a step back. She felt her hand flying around, until it came in contact with Ethan's. He looked up towards the touch, taking her hand in his, keeping a strong grip.

"No, your coming home." He replied, taking hold of her wrist again. Her hand still clasped to Ethan, she began fighting off, until Cal, stepped forward.

"Mate, come on." He said, pulling his hand off, before he was greeted by the dirtiest look. From behind both of them, he heard a voice, screaming.

"Get Away!" Max roared, running up to the man. Before he could react, he struck his hand out, somewhat punching Eliza in the face. She knocked back, tears appearing from fear and pain. Max was now trying to beat the living daylights out of the man, whilst Cal was holding him up.

"Security!" He shouted. Soon, two men ran up, grabbing the father, and leading him away. Max shook his head, walking off in anger, still being followed by Cal.

Ethan stood for a moment, keeping Eliza tight in his grasp, one wrapped firmly around her, the other holding onto her hand. His lips were pressed on her forehead, in an attempt to calm her, treating her like the girlfriend he never had.

"Hey...come here." Ethan spoke, pulling out of the grasp sightly, looking at the battered eye. It was bruised, but not terribly. Eliza shook her head, pulling away slightly.

"I'm fine. Just let me have a drink." She stated, raising her eyebrows. Ethan paused, looking towards the ED, wondering if he should go in. Instead he went with his gut instinct, wrapping his arms around Eliza, as they walked to the pub.

They were both in need of a drink now, and a strong one if that. However, during the walk out, Elsie looked over her shoulder, trying to work out where Max has gone. Ethan, noticing, looked back towards her.

"He'll be fine. Cal's with him." He mentioned. The young girl scoffed.

"And with their personailties, they'll get drunk and take over a stip bar." She replied, casuing Ethan to laugh. Still tightly together, the two walked away from Holby, and the incident occoured.

If only they could get it out of their mind...

* * *

 **AN - OH MY GOD! You all loved the idea of Elethan One Shots! I think i'm going to do them. I promise, one will be up by Sunday!**

 **ETWentHome - I'm loving their relationship, too! I hope, something will happen between them, but I can't work out what...**

 **Crimesolver - Thank you! I like it, too.**

 **Lainey - (from chapter 8) Hehe. You will see, more cliffhangers appear as time goes on in the story...**

 **Guest - Thank you! I really want to do the One Shots, too. It seemed to grow on me.**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	12. Bruises & Bed Sharing

By the time the Duo had entered the musky smell and dim light of the pub, the bruise layered on Eliza's face had seemed to continue of swelling, and bruised terribly - especilly underneath the eye.

A look of concern washed over Ethan's face, as his glasses-clad eyes fixed on the red and purple colouring, surrounding the eye. He sighed, before leading her to to chair, sitting the young girl down.

"I wish we went back to the ED." The young doctor explained, crouching down in front of her. Elsie shook her head, her dark hair flying all over the place, before her dark eyes turned back to Ethan.

"I'm fine. But can I get something cold for my bruise?" She asked pleadingly, raising her eyebrows as far as she could, without paining herself. Silently, the Senior Registrar nodded, before standing up, making his way sensibly, towards the counter. His dark eyes flickered over the dark counter, before a short man, covered in a lot of bright orange hair, approached him.

"Can I get you something?" He asked, folding his arms. He paused for a slight moment, taking one final look at the board, before making his desision.

"I'll get...can I just get a glass of ice?" He awkwardly asked, ajusting his glasses. After recieving a dirty look, he soon got a responce, of a glass, filled with ice cubes, being placed on the counter. Ethan nodded, before standing up, and walking towards Elsie.

The girl was touching underneath the eye every few moments, in order to check if the swelling had gone down, which it had a bit. Ethan approached, the glass of ice in one hand. He placed it down on the table for a moment, before croching down in front of the girl, picking it up again.

"This is going to feel a little weird." He confessed, slowly edging towards her, the glass of ice aiming for the bruising. Once it touched her skin, she flinched, before relaxing into the coolness. A small smile played on her face, as she watched Ethan focous on the cup of ice. His eyes looked back up a few moments later, begining to talk once more.

"So, are you going to tell me? I mean, you don't have to-" He cut himself of, silencing himself. Elsie sighed, before opening her mouth to speak, the ice still being held firmly by Ethan.

"When...Mine and Max's mind died, our mum remarried...Him." She shuddered, as Ethan removed the glass, seeing that the swelling had gone down slightly. He continued to stand up, sitting on the edge of the table.

"He...was strange. So we left. And, now he's found us..." She trails off, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. Ethan is quick to reach and rub her back, soothing her.

"Well...why don't you stay at mine tonight?" He questions. Elsie looks up, a look of small hope on her face?

"Are you sure?" She asks. Ethan nods, more than happy to have the young girl stay at his house. She is quick to pull him into a hug, He dosen't hesitate to hug her back, before the two stand up, facing eachother. Ethan hold out his hand, waiting for Elsie.

"Well, shall we?" He asks. The young doctor smiles, her hand being taken in Ethan's as the two make their way towards the door, not bothering to look back for a moment.

* * *

"Cal." Ethan said, watching as his older brother appeared from the other side of the road, Max staying firmly around his arm. When the elder Brother's saw Eliza, calmed and somewhat safe, they both ran over - Max pulling his sister into a hug, whilst Cal stroked her forehead.

"You alright?" Max asked, pulling his sister apart, at arm lengh. She nodded, before Cal took one of her hands, stroking it gently.

"Well, if you need anything-" He begins, but is soon cut off by the girl, shaking her head.

"I'm fine." She continues. "You go and have a drink with Max, i'll be fine." She says, patting his cheek. He nods, before walking off with the older brother, whereas the two others stood outside. Ethan opened his mouth, begining to talk.

"Why didn't you want Cal around?" He asked, as he began to walk towards his car, closely being followed by Eliza. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I didn't want...him involved." She stated. "You see, I only trust a few people..." Her eyes trail towards Ethan, a small smile resting on her face. The Hardy brother turned around, begining to rikindle the conversation, as they reached his car.

"Well, I can see what you mean. He can be a little overprotective." He announced, opening the door to the driver's side. Eliza opened the door to the passenger side, sitting comftabablly next to the young man. He took the wheel, begining to turn on the motor, and drive away.

Most of the car journey was spent in silence. Ethan had kept silent, due to the fact he could see the sheer tiredness and shock on the young girl's face, as she was curled up towards him, her eyes shut, a small smile resting on her face.

It made Ethan smile,to see her smiling. Protected. Safe from the outside world and her father.

He continued to drive, seeing the night sky illuminating above him, yet no stars were visable. Only the moon, shining in his presence.

* * *

The two stumbled into the dark apartment, Ethan's hand flailing around for the light switch. He soon found it, as well as Eliza standing in his presence, looking very tired. He stood next to her, begining to talk.

"Do you want to sleep on the sofa? No, wait, you have my bed." He stated, realising how terrible he sounded. Elsie opened her mouth to quietly protest, but was soon cut off by Ethan.

"I insist." He continued. A small smile appreared on the girl's face, before she sauntered into a kitchen, before calling out suddenly.

"Ethan? Where are the cups?" She called, her voice begining to get sore. The doctor hesitated for a moment, before walking into the kitchen, opening the top cupboard where he had placed the glasses. The young girl murmured a small 'Thanks,' before Ethan ran off to his room, getting ready to sleep.

His index finger trailed along the wall, tracing the pattern in the moulding. A long sigh left his lips as the somewhat lovesick doctor entered the white door of his room, seeing the perfectly made bed, his pyjama's lying neatly on it.

Silently, he began to get changed, the thought of Eliza in his flat playing on his mind. Over the previous weeks, he had begun to grow closer towards the newest member of the ED team, and had developed deep feelings for her. The young doctor left the bedroom, making his way towards the bathroom. Noticing he had left, Elsie slipped in, probally going to sleep.

The young doctor reached the bathroom, his bare feet padding on the cold tiles. He slowly looked up into his reflection, begining to wonderously talk to himself.

 _"_ Just say it." He spoke to himself. "Say you love her." He took a small breath, before looking down into the sink, before looking back up.

"I...I love...I love Elsie." He quietly spoke to himself, in somewhat wonder he had just said that. Instead of cheering in sucsess, he let his head fall into his hands.

There was no way, not in a million years, Max would let his younger sister in any relationship with the amount of things going on at the moment. Why couldn't he wait? Just until it was all gone. Simple, he couldn't control his feelings.

Maybe he would have to ask Lily about it. She never seemed to show emotion.

Quietly, Ethan made his way back towards his room, to check Elsie had settled in comftablly. The young doctor knocked on the door, before slowly entering, seeing the girl he loved, nestling into bed, wearing one of his shirts he had left out, and looking very beautiful in it.

"I'm, just checking...your okay?" He asked, lingering at the doorway. The young girl nodded, before Ethan did the same action, begining to talk again.

"Well, goodnight." He murmured, before making his way to shut the door. As it was found to be pulled ajar, the Senior Registrar heard a voice calling to him.

"Ethan?" Eliza called, somewhat sleepily. He turned his head, begining to remove his glasses.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me?" She asked, her dark eyes looking hopeful.

Ethan hesitated for a moment. Would it be okay? Of course, because he didn't want to let her down. He walked over to the bed, resting his glasses on the bedside table, thankful Elsie slept on the other side of the bed. Carefully, he pulled himself into bed, lying next to the sleeping form.

Within a moment, she was curled up to his chest, embracing his warmth. Ethan showed a content on his face.

* * *

A few hours into the deep, dark night, Ethan was awoken by the crying, terrified screams of the once sleeping form next to him. Hastily, he reached out, switching on the bedside lamp, the soft light, revealing the almost crying form of Eliza.

No words were exchanged, as Elsie buried her head in her hands, feeling rediculously stupid for the suprise alarm she had just caused. Slowly, she looked up, her eyes ruby red, and begining to puff up slightly.

"I'm so sorry." She puffed, feeling her concious growing, and her gut instinct feeling moronic and idiotic for awaking Ethan, especilly after he had generously invited her to stay, given up his bed, and been pryed to stay with her.

The doctor in question said nothing, but reached over hesitantly, as if not to scare her. Using his soft thumb, he gently wiped away the tears, just settling under Eliza's bottom eyelashes. A sympathetic look settled on his face, as he began to speak in a soft voice.

"It's fine. Completely fine. Cal wakes up screaming but not how you should." He announced, causing a small laugh to fall from Elsie's lips. Slowly, Ethan reached to once again switch off the light, pulling the girl into a embrace, one of his hands grasping to hers, as if to offer some sort of comfort.

He could somewhat imagine this scenario in several years time, if he was to hold her on their wedding night, or when their children were nestled up beside them. For now, they were immencly close friends, and the sleeping form of Eliza, now nuzzling into his chest, still keeping a firm grip on Ethan's hand, was resting soundly.

The senior registar quickly pressed his lips to her temple, before falling into another slumber himself. **So close to the girl he loved, but so far from emotions.**

Maybe soon. One day...

* * *

 **AN - I am SO sorry there was no update yesterday! I went to Thorpe Park for the day, and got home at seven. Then, I went to see my little sister's play, and that didn't finish until nine. Then my mother decided to go out for dinner with me and my sister, so the three of us didn't get back until about ten. And I had school, so I was tired and went to bed, and realised I didn't update! So, here is an update for you.**

 **For those asking, Yes, Elethan One Shots are in process. I got the chance to start sketching ideas (as well as part of NWIS,) whilst on the coach yesterday, and have now got well underway...**

 **ETWentHome - Very intence. Intence mood for me on Tuesday. Thank you for enjoying the story!**

 **Crimesolver - Hehe, it's funny to see Ethan fall in love, but having control! Muhaha**

 **Paradoxillia - Elethan is go! Yes, the stepfather reminds me of a film I once watched, and he really is not nice. But, I'm glad you're enjoying the begining of the ship, too.**

 **Tato Patato - Yeah, it only felt right, all the 'One good turn deserves another,' and he generally cares for her. And thanks for the talented part. I squealed so much! :D**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	13. Bacon & Lovesickness

5 O'Clock, yes in the morning. The sun began to glow slightly behind the curtains which had been tightly drawn the night before, begining to stir Elsie from her somewhat restful slumber. She was a light sleeper as it was, but bright sunlight was never an advantage of the situation.

It took her mind a few moments to realise that her location was not where she would expect herself to be; instead, she was in the warm, soft bed of Ethan Hardy, still somewhat nestled up to him. Slowly, she removed her torso from him, and carefully pulled herself into a sitting position. The young girl ran a hand through her somewhat ragged hair, before pulling herself up, her bare feet meeting the cold floor. Carefully, she made her way towards the door of the room, trying to not disturb the sleeping form of Doctor Hardy.

Elsie's dark eyes were focoused on her toes, as she made her way down the slightly narrowed hallway, not noticing her surroundings - that was, until her shoulder collided with something she expected to be a photo frame. Her instinct, told her to reach down and grab the object before it fell loudly, awaking Ethan. Luckily, she grabbed it, feeling quite proud of herself she saw it approaching.

Her eyes focoused onto the image, boarded by a birch frame. It appeared to be Ethan, but at the age of five. Quite noticabally on the other side, was a ten year old Caleb - a cheeky grin resting on his face. In between them, was a woman, long blonde hair, and grey eyes, which seemed to match Cal's. Eliza could only recognise this as Ethan's mother, who she had been told, passed away.

The girl shook her head, before carefully placing the picture back, as neatly as she could, trying to perfect the position it rested in. After a few moments of gentle ajusting, she smiled at her process, before making her way further into the living room area, seeing it was empty, and only her's and Ethan's shoes rested by the doors.

It seems Cal got lucky last night...

Chucking to herself, the young girl made her way towards the open plan kitchen, seeing where Ethan left his books, folders, anything the young doctor hadn't made space for yet. Her hand reached towards the fridge, seeing layed inside, was a pack of bacon. A smile crept onto her face, and a plan began to form in her mind.

Now, where was the pan?

* * *

The smell of bacon came trailing into Ethan's nose, as he rubbed his eyes carefully, before begining to open them, only being met by a blur. The events of last night came clear to him, and his hand flailed around, before resting on his glasses, carefully sliding them on.

The other side of the bed was empty - empty, but still warm. The realisation hit his brilliant mind, nodding to himself, as he pulled himself into a more comftable sitting position, realising that Cal did not have the skills, let alone time, to make breakfast himself. Slowly, he took a step onto the floor, and pulling himself up. The 'perfectionist,' continued, by making the bed how he prefered it, neatining out the cushions, and carefully spreading the bedspread. After a small smile at his effort, he made his way silently toward the kitchen, preparing to find Elsie.

His trip down the corridor, was much like Eliza's, seeing the photo of himself, Cal and Mother. A look of sadness washed over his eyes, before he began murmuing, as if his mother was standing right in front of him, listening.

"What do you think?" He asked, quietly towards the portait. "Do you think I have a chance?" He asks himself, before smiling at the photo once more. If his mother was still around now, he would of been begging her for advice, as well as to bring the young girl herself. Hastily, the doctor turned on his heels, before coming into the kitchen.

A sight met his eyes. Eliza, was standing at the oven, frying bacon, as well as humming a tune. She wasn't like Cal - there was a small mess present, but that was to be expected, especially of a Walker. He chuckled slightly, before causing the girl to jump, turning around to face him.

"Oh! Your up!" She cheerfully stated, begining to dish up the bacon. Elsie carefully placed the shares on both plates, before walking over to the toaster, to retirve the toast. "I didn't want to wake you, so I made breakfast." She continued, piecing the sandwiches together. After a moment, she held out Ethan's plate, for him to take.

"Thanks!" He suprisingly said. His breakfast usually consisted of toast, and coffee. But bacon sandwiches was a treat, especilly on a work day.

"No problem." She replied, taking a bite out of her own. She chewed and swallowed, before breaking the silence. "Consider it a present for me waking you up last night." The young girl notifed, before eating again. A look of discomfort flashed across Ethan's face, before he began talking.

"No, that was fine. Really. I'm glad I could help." He said, taking a larger bite. A comftable silence passed between them before the young girl finished the entirity of her sandwich, looking back up towards the Doctor.

"Well, i'm going to go get changed." She announced, before carefully placing the plate in the polished sink, and skipping off towards Ethan's bedroom, to retirve her clothes. The Registar watched, as her spirit seemed to trail after her, leaving him somewhat content. Silently, he copied her actions, placing his plate in the sink, but instead, making his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

Before too long, Ethan was ready, standing by the sofa, wearing his usual shirt-and-blazer combonation. He impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for Elsie to finish in the bathroom. He wanted to find the heart to call out, but couldn't. Instead he waited.

But not for too long. A moment later, the girl came walking in, wearing one of Ethan's shirts, (Not that it was noticable - the sleeves were rolled up, and the top buttons undone,) tucked into her leggings, and black boots. Her long dark hair was piled up in a large bun, a small plait leading into it. The doctor gave a small smile, before she walked over to Ethan, begining to talk.

"Well, are you ready?" She asked, brushing a loose piece of hair out of her eyes. She was met by a nod, before they both began walking towards the door, and keeping a light silence drifting. It was soon interupted by a light buzzing of Elsie's phone. The young girl took no time checking down, seeing who the message was from. Her face fell slightly, seeing the text.

"Everything okay?" Ethan asked, cautious of the girl.

"Just Dominic. From upstairs." She announced. "Apparently Digby's not too well." She contined. Ethan sighed, before she shook it off, making their way towards the car. They continued talking, as Ethan began to question how her relationship with Digby and Domonic worked.

"I knew Dominic at School. Then, we met Digby at University." She announced, as they began to walk towards the car. His eyebrows raised, before he opened the car door, carefully sliding in. His actions were followed by Elsie on the passenger side, as she continued to talk to Ethan.

"Well, thanks for...you know, letting me stay." She said, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. Ethan smiled slightly, as he replied.

"Anytime." He replied begining to drive.

* * *

By the time she had got to the Hospital, several text messages and calls had been directed to her phone, each getting more demanding than the last. Unfortunatly, she could not pick up and calls, or return any text messages, but she could read them. And, they were all from upstairs, taking of Digby's panic attack, and that he wanted Elsie. Now.

Her pulse began to raise, and Ethan could not help but notice as they drove into the Hospital. He rested a comforting hand on Eliza's shoulder, nodding, as if it would be fine. He opened his mouth carefully to speak.

"You go and check on him. I'll tell Connie your just finishing something." He comfirmed. Elsie nodded, before repling hastily.

"Thank you!" She spoke, before reaching forward, kissing Ethan's cheek quickly, before rapidly leaving the car, hastily running towards the 'Upstairs' section of the Hospital. The registrar paused for a moment, feeling the warmth spread across his face, capturing the moment in his mind, and those which he hoped would come.

Ethan couldn't help but feel slightly jeleous of the fact that Elsie was paying all her attention to somebody else. He could clearly imagine if he was the centre of her compassion, the hugs, comforting words, butterfly kisses. He was lost in his thoughts, as he head somebody calling out to him.

"Ethan!" The girl shouted out, the cold, Icy voice clearly noticable. He swiftly turned around, seeing Lily walking up to him, begining her sort of conversation.

"I was wondering...if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?" She asked, watching the young doctor pause. he opened his mouth to reply, but took a moment to place the words in his head. Once he had done, he replied as politely as he could.

"Well...I was er...going, or meant to be going...out with-" He was briskly cut off, with Lily continuing her sentence.

"It's her, isn't it?" She spat. Lily had taken a strong disliking to Elsie the moment she had stepped through the doors, taking her attention and compability. She continued venomusly talking. "Come on, Ethan. A girl like that? Really? You can do better!" She stated, folding her arms. He sighed, before looking towards Lily, her face somewhat hopeful.

"Fine. Yup. As friends?" He spoke, before walking off, towards the Entrance of the ED. A smile curled onto Lily's face, as she realised she had broken off Eliza's compability with Ethan. The second she found out, if her diagnosis was correct, she would be one word.

Heartbroken - Elsie would be completely lovesick...

* * *

 **AN - Hehe! Another Chapter! I hope you liked my 'Holby City' references, not that I like that as much as Casualty, but, it was on at the time I was watching it. I hope you're all enjoying, and YES! One One-Shot is being uploaded either Midnight, or tomorrow morning!**

 **GypsyAbby - I'm so glad you've read the entirety of the story. And I can kind of understand you. I really want to pair Eliza and Ethan, but i'm looking for the right moment. However, I think I have created it...**

 **Paradoxillia - Wow, you're good at reading the future! I thought the bed thing was cute..but GAH!**

 **Tato Patato - Thanks, lovely! Glad, you're enjoying!**

 **Crimesolver - Thank you! I'm happy you like the rest, too!**

 **ETWentHome - More is coming. Daily updates this weekend! And the fact summer is coming...**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	14. Digby & First Kiss

The cold wind instantly met Eliza and Digby, as she lovingly trailed out of the grand entrance of Holby City Hospital, his limping body rested partly on her torso and arm. Carefully, the dark eyed girl lead the slightly shaking Doctor towards a nearby wooden bench, as soft murmurs began to leave his lips as he did so.

"Elsie...the...the patients..." He wheezed, his sanity begining to climb back to his mind. Eliza sighed, before carefully untangling Digby from her body, and resting him on the bench. After a few deep, slightly timid breaths, he nodded towards Elsie, who slowly placed a cool, comforting hand on his skinny shoulder.

"You feeling better?" She asked in a sympthetic tone, obviously in worry that the man sitting uncomftablly in front of her, was not the slightest part fine. However, he concious was carefully rested aside when he pulled himself up, carefully balancing himself, looking up towards Elsie, a small, nerving smile rested on his face.

"I'm fine. Thanks. Just...need a breather." He confesses, running a hand through his shortened hair. The young girl nods, before patting his shoulder in a friendly tone, allowing his smile to appear slightly less strained.

"You should...get back to the ED." He suggests, looking down towards his feet. Eliza nods, before showing a small smile in his direction. She knew not to hug him unless dire - he had never liked all of the 'Human Touch.' Slowly, she began to pace away, trailing through the Car Park, watching as the world passes around her.

Eliza meets the glass door which leads into the Emergency Department. Her left hand presses down on the door, which slugglishly pushes open, just enough for the young doctor to slide into the room.

The Emergency Department is not as loud and as cramped as she expected it to be. A few patients, three at the most, lingered on the plastic chairs, awaiting to be seen by the doctors present to the day. Her dark eyes watch them all for a moment, before her small feet guide her in the direction of the front desk, where Ethan is standing, now dressed in his light blue scrubs, conversing with Louise and Noel.

Although, she did not hear the entirety of the conversation, Elsie heard some important infomation she would need to hear, before begining to talk to the senior registrar. It started with the perky voice of Louise, instantly questioning Ethan.

"You coming out tonight?" She asks, folding her arms. Ethan pauses for a brief moment, before replying to the instant and intimidating question.

"Well...no. Myself and Lily...are going out for dinner." He announces, his face staying completely neutral. That small sentence was all Eliza needed to hear, before she swiftly walked past the front desk, not notifying her presence to any of the three colleuges lingering.

A few tears began to delicatly form around Eliza's eyes. She had been stupid, idiotic, pathetic enough to think that Ethan Hardy actually liked her. Hastily, her tears were blinked back, as Robyn, her Step-Sister, quickly approached her, her face plastered with her usual smile. Luckily, she had not seen the tears formed.

"Elsie, can we have a Doctor, seeing Mrs Leon please?" She asks, passing the folder towards the young doctor. She nods softly, before her body guides her towards the Staffroom, eager to get changed, begin her shift, and go back to whatever location as soon as possible.

Sighing, she placed the thin, dark folder upon the sideboard, before fiddling around for her tiny locker key. Once located, she continued, by walking towards the tin door, ready to open up her tiny lock of privacy.

* * *

Caleb Knight was fuming. His plan, his perfect precious plan had been thrown away carelessly. Why? Some news which had just reached his ears. Certain news of his younger brother, and Lily, going out for dinner.

He knew, deep down, he should not be jelous. He was Caleb Knight, the man who could get any girl his heart desired. And, now? He was annoyed with his younger brothers innicitive to have dinner with Lily. It infuritated him so much.

Still with angry adrenlin pumped through him, Cal made his way towards the sink, to get himself a glass of water, before continuing with the somehow worst shift in history, consisting of this bad news, getting vomited on twice, and a woman who would not accept treatment. He drew a long sigh, before his large hand reached for one of the small, glass cups, resting on the side.

As he reached to fill the glass with water, he heard a sound of snuffling, and held back tears. Curious though he was, and how much he wanted a drink, he carefully placed down the glass in it's original position, slowly walking around the small corner of the Staffroom, locating the source of the sound.

Her back against the wall, head rested in her knees, and curled up into a tiny ball, was a very sad, heartbroken Eliza Walker. Cal showed a look of confusion, as he carefully crouched down towards her level, resting a hand on her head. This made her flinch slightly, befoe she looked up, realising who was in front of her.

No words were passed, as the Registrar helped the young girl up, placing her body in front of him. His roughish hand reached up to stroke her tear stained cheek, but this only caused her to feel more tears brimming at her eyes. Cal took this into deep notice, and drew out a long breath, simmilar to the previous, and began his ever dowbtful questioning.

"What happened, dear?" He asked, folding his arms, keeping his eyes trained on her face. Elsie's breaths became somewhat shaky, before she began to relive the mentally damaging and emotionally breaking tale, from her point of perspective.

"I...I heard Ethan and Lily...going out for dinner." She paused for a slight moment, composing herself. "I thought, he kinda might of liked me." She confessed, feeling more stupid as the time passed. Cal nodded intensfully, before stroking the side of her face, this time being more gentle than before.

"Elsie, don't worry about it. If he's turned you down..." He trails off, feeling somewhat betrayed by his younger brother. The young girl sighed, her dark eyes flicking from Cal, to her feet.

"I'm gonna, go work." She announced, before trailing away, making her way towards the wooden staffroom door. She could easily feel the glance of Caleb, intensfully staring into the back of her head. Picking up the pace, she grabbed the folder resting on the side, before sliding out of the wooden door, taking a long sigh to relax herself.

A dark feeling was telling her today's shift was going to be longer than usual. Looking down towards her scrubs, she pulled her mind together, before pacing towards the main reception.

* * *

Eliza felt somewhat concidrably cheered by afternoon. Max had been one of the highest causes for her laughter, after chasing around Dylan for the entirety of the day, just to be in his presence. The 'BroTP' as she called it.

By now, Max was resting at main reception, in the presence of his younger sisters, Robyn and Elsie, writing a love song about Dylan. Running a hand through his slightly shaggy hair, he turned towards each sister, directing the question to them both.

"So, what lyric should I add next?" He asks. The girls ponder for a moment, before Robyn gives her smart answer.

"How about...Dylan is the reason I smile for a while?" She states, causing Elsie to fall into a small set of giggles. The porter snaps his fingers in acceptance, begining to terribly sing the line, in his comedic voice.

The laughter and joy, however, is soon interupted, when Ethan appears at the desk, obviously in sight, looking for a Doctor. His dark eyes soon fix onto the form of the young girl, now in deep conversation with her siblings. Sighing, not content to break up the conversation, he begins to talk.

"Doctor Walker? Can I get a second opinion?" He asks, holding the folder up. Sighing, Elsie pulls herself away from the counter, trailing after Ethan, who's brisk walk slows down, when he realises the slowness of Eliza.

Of course, by now, somebody had told him what he had done wrong. As much as he despairingly wanted to cancel his dinner plans with Lily, he couldn't find the heart to, therefore leaving the girl he loved to suffer. Silently, he began to walk in step with her, trying to somehow get her to say something.

It got too late. The two doctors had arrived at the small cubicle. Sitting in a somewhat painful state, was a middle aged woman, clutching to the cross between her two ribs. Elsie took this state in for a moment, raising her eyebrows, before turning to Ethan, the look of guilt and sorrowfulness still on his face. However, he began to talk the moment he was looked upon.

"Well...I thought it was maxiopolis." He notified, his eyes checking down to his notes. The female doctor look back towards the patient, leaning forward and carefully prodding the area in question. She quickly pulled back after a moment of pain washed over the patient, groaning.

"Yeah. I'd say get some more bloods." She responded, pulling away from the patient. Slowly, she nods, before leaving the cubicle, somewhat storming out. One of the daughter, hovering over her mother looked towards the gently floating curtains, wafted by the presence of Eliza. Ethan nodeed towards the patient, before repeating the action, pulling the curtain back, stepping out.

What he failed to notice, was Lily, standing outside, waiting for Ethan to appear from his client. This caused him to jump slightly, and stood back, waiting for Lily to begin talking, which came all too soon.

"So, for dinner, I thought we could go to Pani's?" She suggested. Ethan's face tried to hide a look of expence. Yes, he could probally afford it, but for one date? And the fact that his money that Cal had 'Borrowed,' was yet to be repaid was still not returned. Sighing, he looked towards the impatient Doctor, his face raising slightly.

"Sure. We can go." He emotionlessly responded. Before Lily could continue talking, however, he walked off, leaving the Junior Doctor alone. He really was not in the mood for talking. His guilt was taking over, and he did not feel like talking. But, he could never let Lily down now.

* * *

The end of the shift came all too soon - in Ethan's mind. The young doctor ran a hand through his blonde hair, leaving the Staffroom, now dressed in his usual attire.

Something in the brilliant mind of his was betraying him - telling him that it was not alright to go out with Lily. He knew, he would be thought a terrible person to upset two people in one day, so, he decided it would most definatly be for the best.

His pace began to slow slightly, as his eyes flickered to meet the form of Lily, standing at the end of the doorway. A smile was rested on her face, as she walked up to Ethan begining to talk. However, before she could, the doctor noticed the somewhat upset look on his face. She scoffed, before re phrasing her sentence.

"Come on Ethan. She's not worth it." She announces, taking his arm, and begining to walk with him

At that moment, something clicked in Ethan. He hastily pulled his arm away from Lily, causing a look of shock to fly over her face. His small part of anger began to grow inside him, before he harsly turned towards Lily, begining to talk in the words, trailing off of his tonuge.

"You know Lily? She is worth it. You might say, I can do better, but I don't want to do better. I love her." He pauses for a moment. "I love her." He repeats, taking a long sigh. Before Lily can respond, Ethan storms away, towards the door, his rage fuming, and mind in self state - he had ended up upseting two people.

The dark night greeted him, as he puhed open the slightly swaying glass door, with his dominant hand. His legs carried him away from his car, resting intentfully, and towards the small cafe, just located next to Holby's main hospital. On a usual night, he would go home, and binge on Doctor Who until he was feeling somewhat content, but tonight, he was in need of a sugary snack.

He knew there was no danger of Caleb burning the flat down. The woman he had been with last night was once again inviting him round for the night, not that there would be much sleep.

Slowly, he entered the trailed off Cafe, not that it was entirely full, more empty. A older woman stood behind the counter, tapping her fingers on the cash register, waiting for customers. Slowly, she turned her head towards Ethan, before the Registar became obliged to buy something from her.

Ethan walked up to the counter, a look of sadness pressed onto his face. The woman began to talk in his presence, showing him a very small smile. She began talking in her quivered voice.

"Tea, dear?" She asked, looking through her glass green eyes.

"Erm. Yes. And a doughnut, please." He responded, ajusting his glasses slightly. From the other end of the deserted Cafe, he heard a small snuff. His head snapped in the direction of the noise, seeing the last person he expected to see, but the one he wanted to talk to.

Elsie was wrapped up in Cal's jacket which she had never returned, small tears streaming down her eyes. A mug of tea sat by her, whilst a sandwich, barely touched, was resently resting.

A pang of guilt streched through him, before he turned back to the woman at the counter, a small, sad smile on his face. The older woman sighed, before begining to take his doughnut, talking in a low voice.

"She's been sitting here since this afternoon, poor dear. She hasn't eaten anything she bought. Just been upset." Her voice quivered, passing Ethan his food and bevarage, has he passed over a five pound note, smiling to keep the change. Carefully, he took his food, walking over to the chair on the left of Elsie, confidining himself to say the right thing.

"This seat taken?" He asked, causing the young girl to look up. She pulled herself up instantly, rubbing away the tears from her eyes, a dark glare she had once given him, fading away.

"I thought you had a dinner date." She scoffed, looking towards the glasses clad eyes of Ethan. He paused for a moment, before deciding to tell her the truth.

"I...I didn't want to go out with her." He replied. "I found...I...kinda liked someone else." The registar began to blush slightly, seeing a soft look pass over Eliza's face. A small smile appeared on her face, as she edged closer towards Ethan.

Ethan felt his heart rate began to raise. He was so nervous - saying the wrong thing, losing her all over again. He drew up a breath, before begining to talk once more.

"Elsie, i've never been as good as Cal with saying things...but..." He shut himself up, his eyes found themself looking at Eliza's lips. tear clad, but still kissable. His mind was a mess, and found himself leaning forward, edging closer towards her, pressing his lips to hers, in a loving moment.

A feeling of shock, relief, and love passed over Elsie, realising what was happening. Yet, it only took a slight moment for her to respond, pressing into the kiss. Ethan's hand found her chin, holding her slightly, whilst it continued.

Once she pulled away, feeling empty, she had realised what had happened. And, as much as she had enjoyed it, the girl pulled herself up and left, leaving a confused Ethan with his tea and doughtnut.

* * *

 **AN - Oh my god, that kissing scene was terrible! I am so, SO sorry! I don't usually write things like that, but still, damn! It was horrid. I apologise right now. Eugh. I'm going to go cry even more than I did in tonight's episode. My Ethan :0**

 **Crimesolver - Thank you! Your support thoughtout has been brilliant :D**

 **GypsyAbby - Haha! I absolutely love Digby's character, and really wanted to incoportate the jelousy of Ethan somehow. And the Lily part just made me feel terrible in some ways. I feel the relationship between Elsie and Ethan will get stronger, now...**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	15. Home & Screams

The rain was heavy - extrodinarily heavy. Ethan Hardy was squelching through the deep puddles, found in the deep cracks of the path. Although the young doctor had never expected to be wandering up to this house in his dreams, but yet, he found himself, drenched and shivering, his hand reaching out to knock on the sodden door.

The moment his knuckles made contact with the door, it was creaked open, the face of Robyn peering through the small crack. The ginger haired nurse raised her eyebrows, before realising the figure standing in the cold.

"Ethan..." She trailed off, noticing the doctor in her presence. He showed a small smile, before Robyn was snapped out of her somewhat trance, inflicted by the fact Ethan was standing right in front of her, sodden and shaking.

"Oh...come in!" She announces, opening the door enough for Ethan to enter. He murmurs a quick 'Thanks,' before he steps into the warm hallway, decorated with pictures of Max, Robyn, Lofty, Zoe and Eliza.

Just seeing her photo carefully hung on the wall made his heart ache for her to be back. Back in his arms, resting, nuzzling, just so he didn't feel alone. The Registrar carefully removed his drenched coat, holding it awqwardly in his hand. Robyn noticed, before taking it off him, carefully resting on the radiator.

"Hot Chocolate?" She asked, making her way into the living room, her slippers padding on the wooden floor. Ethan nodded slightly, before continuing to follow her into the kitchen, acting like a little lost lamb. Robyn carefully unscrewed the lid, begining to pour the powder into two mugs.

Looking around the kitchen, Ethan could only realise the strengh of Eliza's image painted in his mind. Even the smallest things - her brown boots, rested unneatly by the fridge, marking their presence, and her glasses - the ones he had seen when she came in for late shifts - laying on the window. Slowly, he turned toward Robyn, who was trying to reach for the marshmellows, carefully hidden in the top cabinet by Lofty.

"Does...does Elsie stay here full time?" He asked, nervously. Robyn shook her head, trying to hide the marshmellow she had cleverly hid in the corner of her mouth.

"She's usually here. But, she stays other places a bit..." She trails off, begining to pour the hot water into the powder. Ethan nods to himself, before he sits down at the table, tapping his fingers at the table. Robyn soon comes over, holding the two drinks. A look of concern flashes across her face.

"Did you see her? She usually comes back tonight?" She asks, passing over the mug. Ethan pauses, before lifting the cup to his lips, taking a small sip. The hot liquid nearly burned his lips, before he pressed it back down to the table, taking a long sigh.

"Thats...kind of why i'm here. I need to talk to Max." He confesses, looking down towards the table. Robyn nods, before standing up carefully.

"Well, lucky he's here." She replies, before making her way into the living room. Something in Ethan told him it would probally be best to stay put. If he directly told the elder Walker what had happened, he had no chance of appearing in work tomorrow - as a Doctor.

"Ethan?" Robyn's voice called, seeing the Doctor immediantly snap to attention. The nurse swiped her hand in a 'Follow' motion, as Ethan stood up, following Robyn to the next room.

* * *

Max was resting comftably on the sofa, his eyes intriged by 'Gogglebox' on television. He released a laugh every few moments, before his mouth would become somewhat quiet, focousing back to the television show.

"Max." Robyn announced, pushing Ethan forward slightly. He stood in shock, before his eyes looked up, as the elder Walker stood, towering over him, a look of plesant on his face, smiling with his cheeky grin.

"Alright?" He began, motioning for Ethan to follow him to the sofa. "Can I help with something?" He asks, as Ethan shifts uncomftably next to the elder. He pauses for a moment, removing his glasses, wiping off the mist which had formed in front of them. He is quick to place them back on his face, before turning to Max.

"I need to ask...does Elsie have a boyfriend?" He questions, turning dusty rose in the face. Max raises his eyebrows, before sitting up to attention, now his attention is poured all over the Senior Registar.

"No, why?" He corresponds.

"Well...we were out having coffee earlier, and I..." He trails off, his subject being worked out by Max, in a louder tone.

"Did you kiss her?" He asked. Ethan looks down, before nodding. The porter begins to get annoyed, before continuing on.

"Well, apparently, you turned her down for Lily, then you kissed her?" He retorts, sitting up. There is a brief pause, before he begins chuckling lightly.

A look of confusion passes over his face, as Max patts him on the shoulder. He raises his eyebrow, before Max responds to the confused look, seeing that he is overwhelmingly being taken for a fool.

"Don't worry. I'd rather have her with someone I know and trust, instead of somebody who could be torture..." He trails off.

Ethan shows a small smile, before getting up, turning to Max. He looks Ethan closesly in the face, before realising the entire dilemma. Hastily, he gets out his phone, and sets the called ID to Elsie, calling her. The porter winks, before placing the phone on speaker, so all words could be heard.

"Hello?" She croaks, her voice standing weak. A look of concern washes onto both of their faces.

"Elsie? You okay?" Max asks, before he flies into 'Overprotective' mode. Ethan begins to look tence, before she responds.

"I'm fine. Just...yeah." She trails off, before the phone goes quiet. Max nods to Ethan, before he begins talking, his voice quiet and soft.

"Elsie? It's Ethan...listen, even if you don't want to see me...I love you," He responds, his voice breaking at the notion of Eliza being hurt. There is a small pause, before there is a small response.

"I love you, too." She murmurs back.

A scream is then heard. An undowbtable, painful scream.

Silence.

* * *

 **AN - Sorry for the shortness of today's chapter. I didn't want to go a day without updating, and my Cousins are here with me, so I don't have too much time to write a long chapter like yesterday. I hope you all enjoyed! And Casualty last night...**

 **Crimesolver - Aww! Generally the cutest comment ever.**

 **Paradoxillia - Etethan is GO! Oh my god, the kiss...**

 **ETWentHome - Haha, you all really liked that kiss, didn't you? You loved it!**

 **GypsyAbby - Of course, it was awkward, but still. And they kissed! I really do like the relationship between her and Digby, and Ethan seems to be a little jelous, and Cal just feels lonely. Yes, the reason was kind of revealed...but...haha, wait till tomorow!**

 **Tato Patato - Elethan will be legit in a few chapters...**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	16. Lies & Confessions

Max Walker and Ethan Hardy reacted in completely different ways to the reaction that had been painfully heard on the other side of the telephone connection.

Max was quick to jump up, screaming for Elsie, Robyn, anyone who might have the slight chance of knowing where his 'baby' sister was. Even if it meant calling his mother, who he very rarely talked to. Soft tears began to brim at the Porter's eyes, as he couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for his sister's pain.

Ethan on the other hand, felt just as guilty. If he had just talked to Elsie, if he hadn't of kissed her, and she went off. If he had followed her...all these questions were spinning around his head, and he did not have the faintest idea on how to answer them. But, his reaction was a little bit more realistic - call around now, to see if anybody had seen Eliza.

Hastily, the Senior Registrar pulled out his phone, immediatly scrolling down to Elsie's contact page. His thumb pressed down heavily on the 'Call' button, and held the phone up to his ear, but was greeted with the dial tone. No answer.

He tried again. And again. And again, all with the same conclusion. The doctor ran a hand through his blonde hair, trying to somehow calm himself down. He could feel his hands shaking, quivering, praying for the arrival of Elsie. Just, to call back, or walk through the door.

By now, Max was an emotional wreck. He was now storming around the hallway, making angry calls to his mother, who insisted she knew nothing on her dissapearance. In the end, it revolted in Max throwing his phone across the room, leaving a long crack on the screen. He could kick himself for achieving that.

The elder Walker began to break down. He dragged his back against the wall, faling into a curled up position. Light tears were brimming at his eyes, as he felt his mind jeering about breaking the unspoken promise - to protect his little sister at all costs. Sighing, Ethan went over to him, along with Robyn, who all tried to comfort him, in a hope that something good would happen...

Although broken, nobody could deny the ringtone of Max's phone. The three were quick to glance up, and Max made a dive for the device, before it could switch off. In hope, he pressed the 'Answer' button, not bothering to look at the caller ID. Instead, he focoused straight on the voice.

"Elsie?" He asked hopefully. For a moment, Ethan looked relieved, but his face soon fell as Max shook his head.

"Zoe, listen, now is not a good time. It's-" He was cut off from murmurs down the phone.

"What? When? How?" More murmurs. More nodding.

"I'll be there in five minutes." He responded, before ending the call. After pausing for a fraction of a second, the Porter pulled himself up, running upstairs to retrive his coat.

"Max?" Ethan called, stepping onto the first step. His dark eyes were now glassed with tears, as he continued to wait for a respond, which he soon got from a shout from upstairs.

"Elsie's in Resus. She was bought in a minute ago!" He shouted, running back down the stairs, passing his half sister her coat. She pulled it on, before tapping Ethan's shoulder quite heavily.

"Coat! We got to go!" She announced. Although in shock, of being invited, and the arrival of Eliza, he was quick to pull on the somewhat dry coat which had been resting on the radiator, as well as his boots, by the front door. After this, Max pulled open the door, as he ran out, Robyn and Ethan running to catch up with him.

The three pulled themselves into the car, Max taking the driver seat, whilst Robyn and Ethan climb into the back. Eagerly, the driver pressed down on excellertator, and sped off into the night.

* * *

After jumping several traffic lights, and speeding more than once,the little car pulled into the ED carpark. They were quick to pull in, before pulling themselves quickly out of the car, the three of them running towards the glass doors of the Emergency Department, swinging them open, almost of their hinges.

The patients of the ED snapped their heads to look at the three figures who had stormed in. Their eyes kept locked on them as the blonde clad doctor pushed past Max and Robyn, running straight for Resus.

The others were quick to follow. The doors were almost swung of their hinges, as Max entered first, his eyes scanning in hope so see where Elsie was.

He was quick to find the sullotion. Lying, in the centre of the room, faint groans coming from the bed, was a very worn Eliza Walker. Although the three could not see her complete injuries, they were certain that they would be serious.

A deep, dark part of Ethan Hardy knew the culprit responsible for her injuries. He couldn't bare to tell Max, but he was somewhat certain that it was who he thought it was. His mouth opened to call out, but he was shepered off, by Zoe's hand flying in front of him, pushing him back.

"Come on, Ethan. Let them work." She announces, pushing the Registar back. He knew better than to protest - he saw that almost everytime he was present in Resus.

Slowly, he pulled away, seeing Max, once again a state, from the late night, Eliza, and the fact he could not be let into Resus to be there with his younger sister.

They hadn't even the chance to see her for a moment - prehaps that was what he felt most guilty about. But still, he knew he would have to continue waiting. It was just for a joke now; they would find any means of stopping him from seeing her, because he said he loved her.

The heartbroken Doctor continued pacing, looking through the glass window's of Resus every few moments. Seeing as they were almost soundproof, he could not tell if she was climbaxing or falling, if she was alive or dead. She could be choking blood for all he knew.

Ethan knew the drill - when the visitors were waiting, the only thing that could calm them down, or what the doctor's advised, was a drink. Maybe, some coffee, could help him somewhow. Maybe to perk up, calm down, he had no idea, except the goodness which could be in that coffee rush. Sighing for the second time, he left the area, the sobbings of Eliza's brother and half-sister still being heard clearly.

* * *

The young doctor returned about twenty minutes later, looking somewhat refreshed. His blonde hair had been brushed through, glasses cleaned of the mist, and a warm coffee resting in his hand. Ethan took a sigh of relief, before walking over to where Max and Robyn were once sitting.

The two, however, were not to be seen. A puzzled look washed over Ethan's face, as he pettingly wondered when on earth they had departed to. He knew Elsie was completely simmilar to Max, in the account of they would not leave eachother behind, but they had both gone.

Ethan stood in place for a moment, his mouth hanging open in confusion. However, his prayers were soon answered when a very distraught Doctor Khio passed, looking as if he could murder someone.

However, he recognised Ethan. He paused when he came up to the Registar, begining to talk.

"Ahh. If your looking for that Walker, she's in the private rooms." He told, his tone serious.

"P...Private rooms?" Ethan replied, a look of concern washing over his face.

"Yes. She's stable, but her injuries were pretty severe. Cut wound and burns. Passed out from loss of blood. We're keeping her in for the night to check her." Dylan announced.

"Thanks." He responded, before begining to walk off, but was soon cut short, when Dylan called out:

"Try and get her brother to stop writing songs about me."

The Senior Registrar turned back round, a look of amusument pressed on his face, as he continued to walk in the direction of the private rooms. Of course, he knew where they were - he had only been in one a few weeks ago. A shudder passed over his body, as the memories flicked back to that fatal day.

After taking a long drag of coffee, in hope to remove the memories, he soon found himself hearing the beautiful laughter of Elsie - just in the room opposite. Taking a deep breath, he entered, seeing the figure of the youngest Walker.

Her wrist was bandaged, and it was clear to tell she had been plastered on the side of her hip. Apart from that, she appeared completely fine - apart from the burns on her hands, and a light bruise begining to form underneath her eye.

Ethan raised his eyebrows for a moment, before Elsie's voice bought him back to his sences.

"Ethan?" She called out, recognising the face of her ever faithful Doctor. A small smile appeared, before he waked over, placing his hand on top of her head, begining to stroke her hair.

"You seem to get in trouble a lot, don't you?" He joked, causing a small laugh to escape her lips, but you could see the pain she was truly in. Ethan continued resting his hand on her shoulder, before Max began to speak up again.

"So, you say it was an accident?" He asks, walking over to her other side. Eliza paused for a moment, but nods.

"Yeah. I dropped some coal on my hands, and bashed into a knife I left out..." She trails off. "Freak accident." She announced. Max and Robyn nod, taking it all in, but the third visitor could not belive what she was saying.

"Right, i'm going home. You'll be okay?" Max asks, taking hold of his younger sister's hand. She nods carefully, hoping not to strain herself, before he plants a kiss on her cheek, ruffled her hair, before walking out, the same actions being copied by Robyn.

There was a small pause of silence once they had gone. Ethan showed a small smile, before Eliza yawned, signalling she was tired. Well of course, she had been in a serious accident.

"I'm going to go. But, i'll see you in the morning." He says, his hand leaving Elsie's shoulder. But, she was quick to grab it, making Ethan stare into the matching dark eyes they both had and oh so loved.

"Ethan...you said something on the phone...earlier..." She trails off. The Registrar takes a small sigh, realising now is not the time nor place to sort it out.

"Not to worry. Just focous on getting better." He replies, stroking her head one more time. He then begins to back out of the room, closing the door ever so gently. But, what he failed to miss, was the words that escaped Elsie's lips, as she began to drift into sleep...

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **AN - So...you all liked the update last night? I kinda left you on a cliffhanger, but it's all resolved.**

 **The books future is clear - once it ends, there will be a sequel posted as soon as possible, when I come back from holiday. But, i'll keep updating and, starting 'Diary Of Digby.' You all excited?**

 **ETWentHome - Well, Elsie was fine...for now...I'm JOKING!**

 **Crimesolver - Dun Dun Dun! Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Paradoxillia - ...YES?**

 **GypsyAbby - Thank you for your lovely review! I feel Ethan is able to say his true feelings...something about Elsie is helping him. Maybe true love? But, at least she's okay!**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	17. Mothers & Asking Out

The next few days seemed to pass at a snail's pace for Elsie Walker. Everyday consisted of the same activities - Waking up, wandering around her room, before nestling down with a new 'Netflix' television series.

But even as cushy as it seems, the kind of routine could get under this skin of anybody - especilly a hyperactive, energetic Walker kin.

Although she had been summoned to bedrest, and forced to stay in the eyesight of either Connie, Ethan or Max, the Doctor could not help but feel a somewhat urge to get out of the small, plain room, and find something intresting to do during her recovery.

She had already tried to escape. Twice. Her first attempt, was during a night shift, but she had not anticipated that Caleb would be on night duty. He had immediatly recognised the blonde ends of her long hair, before grabbing her gently and leading her back to her room.

The second had been slightly better. She had got to the glass doors of the Hospital, ready for her escape action to commence, instead, bumping quite litrally into Mrs Beauchamp, who ordered her back to bedrest.

And that, was how Eliza found herself, now sitting in front of the large glass window of her room, watching as people walked, wheeled, or stumbled by. Even this, was not curving her appetite for excitement, or more, fresh air. She had been in the room for what felt like an entirety of a lifetime.

She needed to get out. Now. Even if it was for a few moments. Slowly, the girl pulled herself to her feet, wiggling her toes dressed in very fluffy socks. She shrugged to herself, before slowly walking towards the door of the room.

Her plan was soon cut off when her phone started loudly vibrating from the other side of the room. A long sigh was released from her mouth, as she skidded over, her hand finding the device, and holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked down the phone, only to be greeted by a certain mother's voice.

"Elsie! Dear, I know your ill, but could you possibly look after you sister for a while?" She asked, her simpering voice easily audible on the other end of the telephone. The youngest Walker felt her blood boiling, but she knew not to retaliate.

"Yes, just meet me outside the ED." She announced, her face curdling by the minute. Her mother squealed, before the line went dead, signalling she was gone.

For a moment, there was silence. She didn't know what to think. Then, she started getting annoyed, groaning to herself, her hand reaching for the pillow resting on her bed, throwing it to the other side of the room, a satisfying 'Thump' being audible. She swiped her hands, a if a job well done, and sauntered towards the door of the room, humming a tune.

It was nice to hear the buzy busstle of the ED - it made her feel more at home. She could see faces she recognised, yet, didn't have to be one to diagnose, or be vomited on. The girl pulled her cardigan over her a little tighter, as she made her way towards the entrance of the ED.

From behind her, Ethan Hardy had caught the back of her head, instantly noticing she was not resting. He sighed, before hastily walking after her, trying to get to her pace. She didn't notice, and was now far too busy to notice the presence.

"Elsie..." He trailed off, placing his folder in front of her path. She showed a confused look, before pushing past the folder, begining to talk to the Senior Registrar beside her.

"I need to go get someone." She announced, pushing of of the glass doors. The puzzled look on Ethan's face grew, as he followed her out, the cold instantly hitting him harshly.

"Elsie, go to-" He was cut off, when a high pitch scream of a baby cry rung through the car park. The two heads snaped in the direction of the noise, before a older woman, her hair pinned up, and outfit polished ran forward, the little girl in her arms.

"Elsie! Take her! I'll be back later!" She announced, thrusting the bundle into her arms, the cries instantly begining to wimper. She looked back up to her mother, before shouting towards her as she entered a Cab.

"Where are you going?" She shouted, rocking the baby in her arms.

"Date!" She shouted back, before protests ran out of Eliza's mouth. She had been abandoned, to look after he baby sister. She groaned, before Ethan opened his mouth to talk, obviously confused.

"So..." He trailed off, looking towards the baby being carefully rocked in Eliza's arms. It gurgled for a moment, before shouting "Elll!" The Walker smiled, before rocking her gently, turning towards Doctor Hardy.

"She's my sister." She announced, before walking into the building of the Emergency Department.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Max cheered, as he noticed the bundle of baby he recognised all too well. Eliza smirked, before her older brother peered over, instantly recognising who it was.

"Hello, darling." He murmured, before stroking her chubby cheek. The baby gurgled, before laughing, causing several looks from members of the ED.

Eliza was quick to take the baby back into her room, so she would not be inflictated with the constant cooing. Hastily, the girl walked away, Ethan close on her heels. They arrived at the small, private room, gently closing the door, before placing the baby on her bed.

A small pause passed between Ethan and Eliza as they looked towards eachother, both quite amused.

"So, yours and Max's sister?" He asks. Elsie shakes her head, before crouching down to the baby, turning on her back.

"Half." She says, reaching out and poking her in the stomach. Ethan chuckles to himself slightly, before Eliza turns to him, her dark eyes meeting his matching ones, boring into one another.

"Oh...do you want to hold her?" She asked, picking up the infant, who immediantly began revealling in the touch of her younger sister. Ethan paused for a moment, obviously nervous of holding the baby, but did not want to let her down. The registrar nodded, before being handed the bundle, who curiously looked up to the man grasping her.

The baby focoused on the eyes, looking alike to her sisters, before gurgling happily. She reached up to touch the glasses, before Eliza began giggling. Cautiously, he reached down to press a kiss to her forehead, before looking up towards Elsie.

"You know..." He began. "I did mean what I said..." He trails off, before sitting on the edge of the bed. "About liking you." Elsie was quick to sit down next to him, showing a small smile.

"So...I was wondering. How about dinner? Tonight?" He asked, stroking the baby's forehead. Elsie looked somewhat blessed and shy, tucking a peice of her long dark hair behind her ear. Slowly, she reached forward, pressing a kiss to Ethan's cheek. He blused somewhat, before she began speaking, her younger sister gurgling.

"Love to." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder. A small smile appeared on his face, before he looked towards the girl. Somewhat scarred, battered, and broken. But, he still loved her.

* * *

 **AN - Apologies for the lack of updating. I'm having a bad time at the moment, because all my teachers are leaving school, and it's upseting me badly. So, here's a terrible little chapter for you all. Eugh, it's just been terrible for me at the moment.**

 **ETWentHome - Ahh, I'm glad you liked it! Especially the words at the end, just because I felt a little bit crafty...**

 **GypsyAbby - I feel the two are helping eachother for something they want. Defenatly. It just seems to be working. Max and Ethan are more simmilar, I think, in ways they don't know. And of course, I couldn't kill of Elsie. She has to be in the sequel!**

 **Tato Patato - Hehe! I'm liking the couple idea, too!**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	18. First Dates & Kisses

Ethan didn't know what to expect, on the account that he hadn't been on a date for a number of years. He had several dates, after graudating from Univsersity, but they always seemed to mess up horrifically, on the account that he never knew what he was doing. Now, he would do everything within his power to make sure he didn't mess this one up.

Amazingly, he had asked Elsie out on a date - an actual date, a dinner date. The doctor hadn't stuttered, or made an exuse, he was actully going to ask her out. The Registrar had pondered over the idea of where to take her, and had to figure of someplace she may of liked.

It could quite possibly be a good idea to take her to Pani's - an ittalian restraunt, just on the outskirts of the city. It had been open for a long period of time, and Ethan had remembered going to dinner there on several occasions with his Mother and Caleb - even though he would usually complain about his food, whilst Cal laughed at him. He blushed at the thought, now.

He had though out every outcome that could possibly happen during the night. He could either be extremely lucky, not mess everything up, and have the girl he loved actully try to be with him. Or, he could spill something, say something wrong, and have Eliza walk away.

No, probally best to keep that thought out of his head. The more he thought bad thoughts, the more they tended to happen. That, was what his mother said, and she wasn't wrong about much. She never was. Silently, the young doctor ran his hand through his blonde hair, before his glasses eyes peered up towards the clock.

5.30pm. He got off of work in an hour and a half, and thinking that, his nerves just seemed to get bigger and bigger. Ethan paced for a moment around the kitchen area of the compact staffroom, before Connie peered her head around the corner, a rough look rested on her face. She probally couldn't find Rita to admire.

"Doctor Hardy, I need you to take over." She announces, a firm look on her face. Ethan pauses, the look of ever lasting hesitaion on his face, before nodding, following the Clinical Lead out of the room.

From the other side of the corridor, he notices a woman, one he had seen already once that day. She was an older woman, bleached blonde hair, the pins now loose and falling around her shoulders. Her makeup was heavy, and seemed to reflect extremely well with her shocking pink dress, and silver heels. In her left hand, she carried a large plastic bag, and on her right arm, a man was attached, rushing along with her.

Of course, this had to be Elsie and Max's mother. She ran in, noticing the Registrar whom had been with her daughter earlier. Tottering over to him, she began to talk, her accent coming across as strong as Max's, yet nothing like Eliza's formal accent.

"Do you know where Eliza is?" She asks, a look of hurriness on her face. Ethan pauses, before murmuring 'Private Room 2.' The woman nodded, before gesturing towards the man, who scampered after her, in the direction of the rooms. Ethan paused, watching after them for a moment, before turning back to Connie, following the direction she had been previously walking in.

As he entered, what he failed to notice, was Max, rushing after him, trying to keep his balance, whilst holding a box of something. He had been told not to look, so he hadn't. If he did, Beauchamp wouldn't let him see the light of day again.

"Ethan!" He called out, noticing the Senior Registrar, who was now alone with a patient - a nail pledged into his thumb. Max showed a look of pain, before turning to Ethan, putting a arm around his shoulder before leading him out.

"Wondering...was that my mother who was in earlier?" He asked in a hushed voice, trying not to disturb the patient. He nodded, before breaking out of the bond, watching the porter run off, trying to locate his sister. Ethan sighed, shaking his head, but smiling. He turned back to the patient, ready to treat him.

* * *

The end of the shift came sooner than expected. Doctor Hardy looked at himself in the mirror of the staffroom, trying to make his hair stay somewhat tidy and in shape. He removed his glasses for a moment, before replacing them, sighing.

He looked down at his attire of a white shirt, blazer and his shoes, trying to make sure he looked presentable. He nodded towards himself, before turning around. The presence of his elder brother, standing behind him, arms folded, made him jump, before begining to question his standing.

"Why are you here?" He asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"Why are you all dressed up?" He replied, before stepping back slightly. Ethan sighed, taking a step towards the door. begining to reply quietly.

"Me...and Elsie are going out for dinner..." He trailed off, before making his way towards the door. He was sure that he head his brother shouting for him, but for once, he didn't worry about it. Instead, he made a straight beeline for Elsie's room, hoping she would be ready.

He needen't of gone the entire way. As he turned the corner, he saw the young girl, begining to walk down the corridor. Ethan hesitated for a moment, taking in the vision he desired in front of him. Her dark ombre hair, usually piled on top of her head, was now loose, and trailed down her back, curled at the ends. Her attire consisted of a peach floaty dress, and gem incrusted ballet pumps, which she could walk in with some ease.

A small smile appeared on his face, as he began to walk over, offering his arm, in a gentleman manner. She returned the smile, before taking his arm, gently holding it. Ethan began to talk, his eyes trying to focous on his walking, not the girl's beautiful eyes.

"So, good babysitting?" He asked, a smile resting on his face. She sighed, before nodding slightly.

"Well, after Max saw her, she was off with him. She came back alseep, so i'm guessing he drugged her..." She joked, causing herself to giggle slightly. Ethan did, too, as they both made their way towards the glass doors of the Emergency Department, failing to notice Cal, Robyn, Lily and Rita, as their eyes trailed after them, looks of shock on their faces.

"Nobody tell Max." Rita murmured, causing the others to nod, before they continued watching the duo walk into the night sky.

Ethan was now trailing with Eliza towards the restraunt. Seeing as it was not too far away, they had agreed to walk, giving them more conversing time. Elsie listened intentfully, as Ethan told her about the day he had, feeling free to release it off his chest, and someone would generally listen, taking it all in.

Before long, the Restraunt came into sight. Ethan nodded towards it, before Eliza recognised, a smile appearing on her face once again. She continued to hold onto his arm, as they made their way towards the Restraunt, begining to fall onto the subject of work and the wrath of Mrs Beauchamp.

"Well, she isn't terrible. It could be worse." Eliza stated. Ethan nodded, remembering another Clinical Lead from a previous Hospital. He would make Connie appear softer than Lofty, dressed in a marshmellow shirt. The two walked up to the woman in charge of tables, before Ethan began talking.

"Hi. I made a reservation earlier, under Hardy?" He asked, before the woman looked down at the list, consulting for a moment. Her face lit up, turning towards the two, standing together.

"Mr and Mrs Hardy?" She asked. The two looked at eachother for a moment, before nodding, being led to their table.

The restraunt itself was beautiful. There were beautiful white patterned walls, embroided carpet, and elegant fairy lights, hanging delicatly from the the walls and the ceiling, giving a beautiful glow. Eliza could not help but feel she was being spoilt rotten, and Ethan was somehow enjoying it. Noneoftheless, his grip had moved to her hand, carefully trailing her along to their table.

The two were seated, before given menu's, and asked for drinks. They placed their orders, before the conversation, turned back to many things, their childhoods, memorable moments, even the times of patients begining to freak out, which made them laugh.

Throughout the entirety of the conversation, Ethan could not draw his mental and visual attention off the girl sitting in front of him. He was most defenatly lovestruck, and unable to help himself. The registrar had seen his brother go through this process with Taylor, but this time, she wasn't a fraud. She was genuine. Soon, it would be coffee and kisses. Or so, he hoped. From experience of the elder brother, he knew rushing things was only acceptable when both participants were drunk.

This was love, on his part. And he could only hope for the other form to love him back, as well.

* * *

The weather had become bitterly cold when the two left the restraunt, after endless conversation, giggles, and delightful food. Elsie felt a shiver run through her, as she clinged to Ethan, trying to keep his warmth.

She was told by Connie and Cal, who had been monitoring her for the previous few days, to go back to her room in the Hospital, for one more day of medication, and she would be released in the morning.

The scars from the 'incident,' (still, only present to Ethan,) had begun to fade, and were barely visable, but could still be painful if mistreated. The Hardy brother himself, had noticed the cold running through Eliza's body, before noticing the conclusion. Slowly, he slipped off his blazer, placing it on Elsie's arms. She looked up, content with the reaction of him smiling.

"You need to go inside. Keep my jacket, but still. Don't let Connie worry." He states, in a mannerly way. This caused Elsie to laught slightly, at his caring and concerned behaviour.

"I'm fine. Seriously." She murmurs, her hand now entwined with Ethans. All of this was slightly strange to him, but it felt right, as if he knew what he was doing.

The next step was quite a shock towards the Doctor, as they approached his car. After he murmured a quick goodnight, Elsie leaned forward begining to talk a bit more quietly.

"Y'know, there's a rule. No kissing on the first date." She murmurs, causing Ethan to fluster. He nods, before opening his mouth to talk, but the young girl edges closer, ghosting his lips.

"But, girls can kiss boy's, right?" She suggests, before filling the gap, pressing her lips to Ethan. The feeling towards her was not completely forgien, but it was different, loving, compassion. The registrar rested one hand on her cheek, the other on her hip, as he continued to lovingly kiss her, pulling away after a few moments.

"I...erm..." He trailed off, obviously nerved by the actions which had just taken place. "Does this mean...your my...girlfriend?" He asked, looking nervous. Elsie smirked slightly, before leaning forward, pressing her lips to Ethan's cheek.

"If you want." She replies, looking into his eyes. He pulls her into a embrace, kissing her forehead, before his dark eyes fix on her matching ones, glimmering slightly, as he trailed his hand across her cheek once more.

"Goodnight Eliza Walker." He stated.

"Goodnight, Ethan Hardy." She replies, pressing her lips to his once more. She pulled away, letting Ethan get into his car, his focus mainly on the road, but still the vision of his girlfriend, (which he could not get out of his mind,) resting peacefully.

What he missed, was the squeal and freak out of Eliza, as she realised she was now in a relationship. But, still the thought of someone else on her mind...

* * *

 **AN - I know my life is getting worse when I can't garentee daily updates. I am so sorry for lacking, and it dosen't help i'm going to be away for 2 weeks soon, (not consecutively,) which means this story won't finish and the sequel won't be here for a while.**

 **I'm trying, I really am. Don't hate me! My teachers leaving was upsetting, and i've been sitting in my room for two straight days, starting a project, and also editing items for my youtube channel.**

 **(Cough - .com \- search JodiBoww)**

 **(Sorry for rushing comments. I'm going out for dinner.)**

 **GypsyAbby - After I read this comment, I was screaming. That, was such a good idea. And, I really want to use it. But, I don't know with the sequel plot, how I would fit it in. But, I will. Thank you for the lovely review"**

 **Tato Patato - Hehe, Thanks :D**

 **ETWentHome - Aww. I can't get over a few of them leaving, because we were close. But, I'm really exploring relationships now. Fun!**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	19. Gossip & Relationships

Eliza was released from her hospital room the next day, pleased she would be able to pull herself back onto her feet and continue working again. Although, she had loved to slow down for a moment, and care for her own health, the young girl could only stand lying down for so long.

Not only that, but a great deal of tention was built, too. After her date last night with a certain registrar from the Emergency Department. Ethan had been quite amazing to her. Dinner, laughs, and now they were in a relationship? That last part was quite hazy. If they were in a relationship, were they hiding it? Were they going to go through everything her elder brother had been through with Zoe.

The questions seemed to whir through her mind, giving her barely anytime to work out what she was supposed to think, or what to do. The girl knew, if she was working, all of this critical infomation would have to be pushed to the back of her head - saving lives came first. She sighed, running a hand through her messy hair, before pulling herself off the bed, realising she was still dressed in Ethan's jacket.

"Well, that's normal." She murmured to herself, before gently taking it off, resting it on the end of the hospital bed. Her attire now consisted of her dress she had wore last night. Seeing as it was only 5am, and from the sound of the department, there was a slow pace evolving, Elsie did not think it too terrible to walk over to her locker, take her scrubs, and run back before she was seen.

Yes, she would like to think that was a good idea.

Like a secret service agent, the girl peered out the ajar door, her eyeline only just visable. There was hardly any activity to notice, and the entirety of the corridor seemed to be deserted. She could quite easily place her plan down, and get back before anyone could see.

Carefully, the girl slid out of the door, making sure the creak she had discovered would not be heard. Her bare feet carefully edged against the cold tile, her shoes abandonned completely. Padding against the cold floor, however, was not too plesant, but caused her footsteps to pick up slightly.

"Elsie?" She heard a voice call. Crap, busted.

Taking a sigh, she turned around, to see none other than Rita Freeman, resting behind her, arms folded, a small smile on her face. A smile appeared on the Doctor's face, before she began talking, trying to help herself out of the strange, and slighty intimidating situaton.

"Rita! Hi...I was just, getting...my..." She trailed off, knowing there was no way she could explain what she was wearing, or the situation she was in. Rita, as luck would have it, had seen the two leaving the Hospital last night, and had put the pieces together, working out what had happened. A smile shone onto her face, as she began to edge closer to Elsie, the dark haired doctor trying to back away in the process.

"Oh! You were out with Ethan! So, how did it go? Was it nice? Did you kiss? Did he-" She stopped talking, when Elsie pressed a finger to her lips, trying to shush the over-excited nurse, from the events of last night, and to keep them as private as possible. Hesitantly, Eliza nodded, before motioning for Rita to follow her to the staffroom.

"We went to dinner. It was really nice, and Ethan, was just..." She paused in mid sentence, trying to get a grip on the infomation she had just told Rita. The nurse nodded, as she opened the door to the empty staffroom, Eliza trailing after her.

"Me and Connie went to have a Coffee last night. She really isn't too bad." Rita notified, causing Elsie to nod. Silently, she reached for her locker, pulling out her scrubs, several hairbands, and makeup wipes. God knew, she looked like a panda right now.

* * *

"I'm going to go get changed. I'll see you later?" She questioned. Rita nodded, before the young girl walked off.

"Nibbles, just give me something-"

"No!"

A somewhat flustered Ethan had somehow ended walking into the Emergency Department, alongside his Brother, a cheeky grin spread across the elder's face. Since they had met, just before turning into work, Cal had been non stop, begging for infomation on what had happened last night, to see if his baby brother really had it.

"So, no matter who says what, you won't tell me anything?" Caleb asked, opening the door after Ethan had walked in, trying but failing to knock his brother off of him.

"Correct." He pasued for a moment, seeing Max trail past. The senior registrar tried to stay out of his eyeline, hoping he would not be killed in some sort of sibling attack.

The elder brother sighed, taking Ethan by the shoulders, and leading him to the Staffroom. They had to past many corridors on the way, seeing some glances holding longer than the others. Ethan wasn't stupid. He knew some people had seen him and Elsie leaving together last night, and could probally match what was going on. After a moment, he broke out of his brother's grasp, and walked beside him, until they came to the central area of the ED.

Standing behind one of the tables, was Robyn. She immediatly saw Ethan, and rushed over to him, taking his wrist in her hand, and dragging him along, causing the Registrar to stumble a little.

"How was it?" She asked excitedly. Ethan opened his mouth, to give the same responce he had given to Cal, but in a more polite tone. Instead, he was overtaken in the wishing in Robyn's face, to see if her stepsister had been sucsessful in her date, and weather they were together, maybe.

"It was...nice...yeah." Ethan said quietly, causing Robyn to squeal. A smile appeared on both of their faces, before Robyn turned back neutral, staring at the staffroom door. Ethan was quick to follow her eyeline, noticing who had just stepped out.

Eliza Walker. She was no longer in the beautiful outfit he had witnessed last night, but instead, in scrubs, her long dark hair placed in a ponytail. The girl was quick to look over, catching Ethan's eyesight, noticing him. The smile Ethan loved so much appeared on her face, as she motioned for him to come over. He nodded, bidding farewell to Robyn, before walking over.

"Elsie." He said happily, as he reached her point. Eliza herself smiled, before talking in hushed voices, careful that nobody would hear.

"Last night was lovely." She began. "Are we...erm..." She continued, looking into Ethan's dark eyes, matching her own.

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" He asked, causing her to nod. He swallowed hard, before taking her hands in his, keeping his eyesight locked on hers.

"Only if your okay with it...and it's not like I'm begging, wait...that sounded bad-" He was cut off with Elsie's lips pressing against his cheek for a split second.

"I'm fine with it." She murmured. "Coffee later?"

"Defiantly."

* * *

 **I've risen from the dead. Kidding! But yes, i'm back! It has been too long! I worked on this a while back, and then I went on holiday last week, and I only got back yesterday, and I'm feeling really ill. Shame to say, I'm away again next week! Gah!**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for making you all wait so much! I am going to keep trying, and trying. And trying. And- you get the point.**

 **Crimesolver - It's fine! I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and thank you for waiting for the next part!**

 **ETWentHome - Well, I hope your words still ring clear. It's been too long, and I am going to be updating as much as possible now! Glad you enjoyed!**

 **Sweeet-as-Honey (Originally GypsyAbby?) - I really did like your idea. Sequel of the Sequel? That is planning ahead. I'm really glad the date went well, too, and they properly kissed. You don't know how long i've been waiting to post that. I really do want to get back to daily updates, but I have so much to do, it's unreal.**

 **Tato Potato - I'm glad you like it, thank's for the review!**

 **Is-There-Somewhere-x - It's always nice to see a new face in the comments, and i'm glad your excited for the next parts to come.**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	20. Advice & Never Letting Go

"Doctor Hardy, you're needed in Resus. Five Minutes." Connie Beauchamp announced, as the Senior Registrar entered back into the the Staffroom. He had just spend the majority of his lunchtime alongside Eliza, both of them sitting outside of the Emergency Department, laughing at any memories that had been shared through the entirety of their lives.

The doctor nodded, before Connie turned around, ready to exit the Staffroom. However, her path was soon blocked off with the presence of Elsie, who was just about to apologise. She mumbled a quick 'Sorry,' before continuing, but was soon retracted back with another announcement.

"Eliza, you need to be there, too." She demanded, before leaving the Staffroom in a more graceful matter, slighly ajusting her black pencil skirt as she did so. A puzzled look appeared on the Walker's face, before she turned back around to Ethan, smiling at him.

"What was that about?" She asked, her head continusly turning towards the door, then back to the brown eyes she loved oh-so-much. Flustered by the actions, Ethan tried to remain cool, before begining to speak.

"Some accident. Apparently everyone else is 'Tied Up.' " He predicts, a matching smile now on his face. It would happen everytime he was in the girl's presence; just admiring her cheered her considrably. Slowly, he reached out, gently wrapping a loose lock of Elsie's hair around his finger, before releasing it. The girl rolled her eyes, before resting her hands on Ethan's chest, patting it slightly.

"Come on, work time." She announced, before pulling away, teasing him ever so slightly. Ethan supressed a laugh, before following the girl out, this time not getting collided in the doorway as she had done before.

They soon were walking in matching footsteps, alongside eachother, their talk continuing. The Registrar was the first to talk, carefully ajusting his glasses, before turning to Elsie, a hopeful look rested on his face.

"Cal asked if we wanted to go out for a drink with the others tonight..." He trailed off, swallowing a lump in his throat, before looking back towards her. "Do you fancy it?" He asked. The girl nodded, present to the question, but still slightly in her own world, giving Ethan more time to admire every deatail he adored about her - the dark eyes, long eyelashes, and her beautiful lips.

The two's silence was soon interuppted, when the doors of the ED were bashed open, one strecher being raced past the next. Elsie was instantly snapped out of her trance, before running over to the first one, begining to listen to what Dixie was begining to say.

"This is Louise. 67. Suffered a front seat car crash, and was KO'd at the Scene. She's been given morphine, and has been treated for suspected paralisation." The paramedic told, feeling quite guilty for that last sentence. Eliza nodded, before leading them into Resus, ready to treat the person as quick as possible.

* * *

On the other side of Resus, entering just as his girlfriend had, was Ethan. He had been assigned the man of the car crash. Goeff, 68, the driver. After checking their records, he found that they were married, and had been for several years, making this certain case even more important.

The elder was bought into a Resus bay, before being gently layed down, Ethan begining a peliminary check. He carefully checked each part of the body, trying to make sure that he was stable, and safe. Every few moments, the patient would try to sit up, looking over to his wife, who had been far less lucky than him.

Accompanied by Robyn, she was able to talk to the man, keeping him distracted as Ethan continued to assess, trying to mark off as much as possible.

"Is that your wife?" Robyn asked, facing the patient. He nodded, before replying to the question he was given.

"Married for fourty years." He announced, proudly. "I wouldn't change her for the world. Remember that, if you do love someone, never let them go." The old man sighed, turning towards Ethan. He had been somewhat distracted, looking from the notes he had made to Elsie, who was deep in assesment. Robyn coughed slighty, causing him to turn back.

"Right...erm, sorry-" He began, but was cut off by the patient talking once more.

"Is that your girlfriend?" He asked. Ethan paused, not answering, but Robyn quite easily filled that gap. A content smile appeared on The Goeff's face, as he tilted his head slightly to see her, deep in work.

"Take my advice. Don't let her go. You find your true love once, but never again." He tells, before looking back up to the ceiling. Ethan nods slightly, before turning to Robyn.

"Can we get him moved to a bed, please?" He asked, keeping his polite tone. The nurse nodded, before begining to wheel him out. However, as Ethan was about to exit the room, he heard a sound he knew all too well - the sound of a BP dropping. His head spun around, seeing Elsie's patient going into Cardiac, about to lose her life.

Without thinking, he ran over, where also present was Lofty and Rita. Rita, who was begining to start CPR, whilst Elsie began to charge the shocking machine, turning to Ethan every few moments for a medical advice, which he would gladly give. Once charged to 150, they would shock.

This continued for thirty minutes. They would try to bring her back, but no matter what, she would not come back. After the set time, the female doctor looked around to all the staff, eyes sad.

"All in agreement?" She asked, trying to remain as strong as possible. Two nodded, whilst the other looked down in shame. With that, the Senior Registrar switched off the machine, a job he hated all too much, as the time of death was announced.

Taking a sigh, and placing both hands above her head, Elsie, Rita and Lofty left Resus, Ethan staying with the body for a moment. The words of the man previously rung in his head - ringing to him all too well.

"Don't Let Her Go..."

* * *

"Elsie?" Ethan asked, entering the Staffroom. He soon found the girl, resting on one of the higher stools, reading through one of the many books she had placed in her locker since the day she had appeared in the ED. She looked up, a small smile on her face.

"Hey Ethan." She said, pulling herself off of the stool, making her way towards the Doctor. She paused for a moment, before begining to talk once more. "Whats-"

She was cut off when she was pulled into a tight hug by Ethan. Although unexpected, it was most enjoyed. Ethan's hands were wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her close, traailing circles on her back.

"This is nice." Elsie murmured, keeping her balance tight in Ethan's grip. His smell of cologne and deodrant filled her nose, somewhat comforting her. She trailed her hands up his back, keeping grip.

The two stayed close for a while, silently hearing eachother inhale and exhale. After a few more moments, Elsie pulled away, looking up slightly towards her doctor.

"What was that about?" She asked, somewhat confused by Ethan's sudden and unexpected comfort. He blushed slighty, before revealing.

"Something someone said earlier..." He trailed off, a small smile on his face. Eliza rolled her eyes slightly, before reaching up, pressing a kiss onto Ethan's lips. He smiled into the kiss, feeling the loving action overtake him.

She pulled away, gently trailing her hand down his face. Slowly, she pulled it away, begining to talk again.

"Love you, Doctor Hardy." She said. Ethan smiled, before leaning forward, taking the back of her fragile head, pulling it forward, placing kisses on her forehead.

"Love you, Doctor Walker." He murmured, learning to never let her go.

* * *

 **RIGHT! ANNOUNCEMENT! As sad as it feels, Not What It Seems will be ending in 2 CHAPTERS TIME. It's crazy to think we have come this far, but times change, and so must I. (If you get that reference, I will love you forever.)**

 **...IT' A DOCTOR WHO REFERENCE.**

 **Do not worry, there will be a sequel, posted about a week after the final chapter is posted. However, there will probally now be a 1 week break, as I go on holiday again in 3 days. Sorry, guys!**

 **ETWentHome - Hehe, they are properly together! It cheers me up so much that I can actually write that now!**

 **Tato Patato - Well, I couldn't let Ethan down. I'm really glad things worked out, but I can't promise it forever...**

 **Sweeet-As-Honey - Yup! Back! For 3 more days...I'm always greatful for your lovely reviews, and they always cheer me up to see you have spent so long reviewing. I feel Cal in this story is being a bit left out, but I'll go hug him or something...**

 **CBloom2 - Thank you! I'm glad your still enjoying, and I will try and post more.**

 **Crimesolver - Ahh. Well, The One-Shot are still In Process, and they will be my main concept whilst i'm away. I can safely say, that once the main story is over, there will be several!**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	21. Shots & First Times

WARNING - CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES

* * *

Robyn and Eliza sauntered through the newly cleaned hallways of the emergency department, the strong and overpowering smell of disinfectant circulating their noses. Robyn's right arm and Elsie's left were linked, as they began to giggle and whisper, like Schoolgirl's tiptoeing past their crushes.

"You coming for a drink then?" Elsie asked her step-sister, as they continue to pace in step, their conversation continuing.

"Yeah!" Robyn responded excitedly. "Me and Lofty are going together." Elsie turned to her sister, a smile on her face, as the idea of two of her closest friends in a relationship seemed to make her happier than she usually consisted of.

The two turned the corner, the staffroom coming into sight. At the present moment, it was bound to be busy, as it was the main 'Shift-Switch,' where night staff would enter, and the daytime workers would go home. Well, not home tonight, as most of the staff were going for a drink, which was a rare occourence for everyone to be out identically.

The two girls waited for several staff members to leave the room, before they entered, seeing it was now completely empty. Robyn and Eliza looked at eachother, before bursting out laughing, a strange reaction, but all the same. The Doctor ran towards the blue sofa, climbing on and begining to jump up and down, in her childish matter. The nurse hung back, giggling hysterically, at her sisters actions.

"I've always wanted to do this!" Elsie speaks loudly, not quite a shout, as her hair begins to fall out of it's bun, begining to fly above her head when she jumped.

The door to the Staffroom suddenly opened, as Rita entered, closely followed by Ethan, both of which were The blonde nurse's first thought was to shout at the Doctor, declairing her innapropriate, and sending her to Beauchamp's Office. Instead, she saw the girl look over to Ethan, blushing slightly at his girlfriend's actions. (In all fairness, he was happy he could call her that now.)

"Ethan!" She shouted, jumping off the sofa, trying to make an appropriate landing. Instead, she lost her footing, landing on her feet, but slipping in her trainers, begining to stumble forward. The girl let a squeal fall from her mouth, but the Senior Registrar was quick to react, pulling his arms forward to catch her, drawing her in so they were chest to chest.

"Hello!" He chuckled slightly, keeping his hands on her waist. She giggles, before leaning forward, pressing her lips to his. Ethan was quick to respond, smiling into the kiss, whilst a familliar 'Aww,' noise was heard from Robyn and Rita. Elsie pulled away, Ethan keeping a grip on her waist.

She looked him in the eye. "Come on, I need to get changed."She says, pulling out of his grip. He sighs, watching as she takes the bag, filled with her clothes, placed under the counter, and walking towards the changing rooms, to be given more privicy. Waht she didn't see, was Ethan's dark eyes following her out of the room, the smile remainding on his face.

When she was completely gone, he turned his head slightly to see that Rita was watching him, a small smirk on her face. Ethan blushed bright red, before Rita put her arms on his shoulder, smiling.

"You really love her, don't you?" She asked, the smile forever growing on her face. Ethan nodded, ajusting his black blazer sleves, so they fell equally. Rita began to pinch Ethan's cheeks, treating him like a five year old, before the two turned their heads, to the voice close to them.

"Ready!" Elsie shouted, as she began approaching.

The girl was now dressed in her casual attire. Her hair was nowin a neater bun, a few loose strands escaping. She wore a beige jumper, and black leggings, though most of her attire was hidden by Cal's coat - something she still hadn't given back, but kept. Her tallness was raised slightly by her boots, as she walked towards Ethan, the smile still on his face.

Gently, he reached out his arm, waiting for Eliza to link with him. For Ethan, being close, just being able to say they were together, was enough for him. The two began to walk off, before their conversation picked up, Elsie being the first to speak.

"Good Shift?" She asked, her gaze looking down to the floor, as her boyfriend began to speak.

"Yeah, good. Well, not as in...I was happy to see people in pain - not that I-" He was cut off with giggles escaping her lips. "You can't get one sentence out, can you?" She asks. Ethan blushes, before the two make their way towards the doors of the ED, seeing the familliar group formed outside.

* * *

"Right!" Cal announced, as the group of Doctor's, Nurses, and a Porter sat around a circular table. Each one had five (strong) shots lined up in front of them, as well as a dark drink sitting to their left. The group now consisted of Cal, Lofty, Robyn, Ethan, Elsie, Max, Rita and Zoe.

The Registrar Coughed, before continuing. "We're going to go around and ask eachother questions. If you have done the said thing, you take a shot." He tells the rules, making some roll their eyes, other begin to hype up.

"Okay, I'll start." Max announced. "Take a shot if..." He pauses. "If you have ever tried to jump on Dylan." This is followed by a loud group laughter as all but Ethan and Lofty begin to take a shot. They tasted bitter, and sharp, something not all of them was used to.

After a moment, Rita spoke up, strange as it may seem. "Take a shot if you've ever fallen over in public." Everyone nods, shouts, and takes a shot, including Ethan this time. He definatly began to feel strange, yet couldn't stand the taste.

After almost thirty minutes, all of Cal, Robyn and Max's shots are taken. The others have given up, turning to usual conversation.

The Senior Registrar was sitting alone. Elsie had ran to the bathroom, after Zoe had announced she was going to 'barf.' No doubt, she was helping her through vomiting, and trying to restrain her from stinking out the entirety of the building.

His head turned when he heard a cackle and a loud stumble, seeing Zoe walking out of the bathroom. Max was quick to run over, helping Zoe to walk, as she was about to fall over - and probally not for the second time.

She was soon followed with Eliza walking out, straight over to Ethan. Before he could say anything, her pace quickened, before her lips crashed into Ethan's. He was shocked, but quick to respond, as their mouths collided, not looking back for a moment. Her hands found his neck, whilst his were rested on her waist, trailing slightly.

She pulled away quickly, murmuring, "Come on."

* * *

Ethan Hardy was resting on his bed, now almost naked except for his briefs. Resting on top of him, was Eliza Walker, clad in her Bra and Underwear. Although he was nervous, Ethan's only concern was for the girl above him. Carefully, he pulled himself up, so his face was level with hers.

"Elsie..." He murmured, leaning forward. "You don't have to..." He trailed off, as she edged closer, their noses touching.

"I want to..." She responded, their lips gently meeting again. Ethan's fingers found her bra strap, gently pulling it away, keeping her figure close to him. The girl was soon on his lap, their bodies coming closer together at all moments.

His hand reached towards her hair, trailing though gently, the strands that were longer, he would curl around his fingers. The girl sighed, before pushing him down, gaining dominance. She giggled slightly, before their lips met again, continuing...

* * *

 **Update - I've changed all chapter names. Sorry to bug you!**

 **AN - I've never written a Smut Scene like that, and It wasn't really smut. In the words of 'Sweeet-As-Honey,' this is the Penultimate Chapter. After this, there will be One. Chapter. Left. But, don't post goodbye comments now.**

 **DON'T POST GOODBYE COMMENTS YET. I WILL POST A CHAPTER ON THIS BOOK CALLED 'SEQUEL,' WHERE I WILL REPLY TO GOODBYE COMMENTS IN THE FINAL CHAPTER. THE 'SEQUEL' CHAPTER WILL TELL YOU ABOUT THE SEQUEL.**

 **Yes, there will be a Sequel, posted very soon after the end of 'Not What It Seems.' I can tell you that it will be called 'Facing The Truth,' and will consist of the continuation of Elsie and Ethan.**

 **One Shots will also be posted. (I've been saying that for years,) but they ARE COMING!**

 **Crimesolver - Of Course, true love is never easy. Otherwise, it wouldn't be true...**

 **ETWentHome - I'm upset. This is my first fanfiction EVER posted on this account, and it's ending! The only reason I don't write more, is because I have so much to do right now...**

 **Is-There-Somewhere-x - I'll be sad, too. Rita catching her was funny, and It was a little sad. I was feeling upset at the time.**

 **Sweeet-as-Honey - We're like the 'Cal Needs A Hug Group.' Yes, I can't wait for the sequel between them, and I will be using your amazing Idea you gave me. I'm hoping my holiday will be better. My mother and I are looking into spain...**

 **becky-boogle - Always nice to see a new face!**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	22. Expecting & Farewell

A straight slash of sunlight raced through the slight gap in Ethan Hardy's curtains, lighting the room delicatly. The sound of his light breathing, as he lied carefully was the only noise audible in the room. On his bare chest, the soft feel of Elsie's hair was spread, having fallen asleep on top of her Doctor.

The Senior Registrar was struggling to clearly see, due to the lack of his glasses. Although they were not too far away, resting on the bedside table, he could not bare to move, and awaken the girl resting on his chest. Instead, he traced the notable features of his girlfriend he could; soft hair, lips slightly parted, her small soft hands curled into fists.

Carefully, he placed out one of his hands, stroking the side of her face lovingly. He had imagined this before - lying with a girl he could call his. Although it hadn't always been the one at present, he couldn't be more right that it was, and therefore, more than content to be in this position. Ethan tried to move his head, but instantly regretted it when he heard Eliza stirring, rubbing her eyes, mascara smudging onto her hand.

Ethan sighed, before he began talking. "Oh gosh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, and-" He was cut off when Elsie began to pull herself up, so she was sitting up, her torso next to Ethans.

"Good Morning to you, too." She said, teasing him slightly. The smile returned to Ethan's face, before Elsie gently lowered her head, so it was now resting on his shoulder, feeling the warmth radiating off of his body.

A small silence passed, before she spoke once again. "Last night was amazing..." She trailed off, the memories coming back to her. In all honesty, she was completely smitten, in love, and cherished her Doctor, never baring to stop loving him. Ethan's eyes glanced over to her, pressing his lips to her forehead, keeping her close.

"I agree." He murmured, entwining his hand with hers. They both took a moment, resting into eachother. If they could stay like it forever, no doubt they would. The girl sighed, before pulling out of his grip, sitting at the edge of the bed, pulling herself off. A puzzled look reached Ethan's face, before he sat up, crawling over to Elsie.

"Where you going?" He asked, before he lied on his stomach, watching her intentfully.

"Toilet." She murmured, turning back round. Carefully, she reached down, pressing her lips to Ethan's forehead. He sighed, watching as she pulled on his shirt which had been discared on the floor, buttoning the first two buttons, before she left the room, a small spring in her step.

The moment she was out of sight, the Senior Registrar buried his face into the pillow at the edge of the bed, amazed on how he had the girl he loved, and that anything could happen...

* * *

"You Alright Dear?" Rita asked, as her eye sight met Elsie's sweating form, her skin pale, and clutching her stomach.

"Yeah. Woke up feeling ill..." She trailed off, running the back of her hand across her forehead. It had been two weeks since her occourence with Ethan, and the two of them had become almost inseprable outside of work. Rita sighed at the girl, opposite to her brother when it came to working, and walked over, resting a small hand on her forehead.

"You sit down." She says. "I'll get you a drink." Eliza nods, as the nurse walks over to the sink, taking one of the glass cups from the drying rack, carefully filling it with cool water. After, she took the glass over to the Doctor, before she murmured a 'Thank you,' taking the glass off of her.

She couldn't swallow the water, only sip it, gently. Her teeth clinked against the glass, somewhat lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, a horrific cramp came over her stomach, causing the glass to slip out of her hand, as they both went to her stomach, whilst she groaned.

The shattered glass was heard, and Rita turned her head, curious of what had just happened. She quickly paced to Elsie, removing the large parts of glass on the floor, before helping her up, easing her to walk.

"That's it, walk it off." She said, trailing her around the staffroom. A tear escaped the corner of her eye, before Rita paused, checking the girl carefully.

"I'm telling Connie, you're going home." She says, calmly.

"No, I'm fine!" She replies, trying to pass off her pain. "I've just been a little tired." However, she couldn't get passed Rita, who raised her eyebrows, looking into her eyes.

"I'm going to get Ethan." She says, trying to keep the girl content. "Okay?" Eliza nods, running a hand through the loose ends of her hair, trying to stay calm. She wasn't stupid; she knew what had possibly happened. 2 Weeks of Morning Sickness, Cravings and Cramps? It didn't take a Clinical Lead to work it out.

There was only one way to be certain - she needed to go shopping. Alone. Her mind pondered over the thought of telling Ethan. She couldn't - his friends, life, carrear; it would all be over in an instant. No. If this was happening, she would have to face it alone.

"Elsie?" Sprak of the devil.

A nervous looking Ethan Hardy appeared at the door, the look of panic rushing over his eyes. The Walker, by now, was completely lost in emotion, and the second she saw the glasses-clad doctor, she burst into tears, overcome with thoughts and emotions - she understood how Digby felt on a daily occasion.

Without thinking, she ran over to Ethan, pulling him into a tight hug. He began to hush her, gently stroking the back of her head, trying to calm her down. Her sobs turned into snuffles, and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. The Senior Registrar began to rock her gently, as if she was a newborn baby, wait - bad reference.

He soon pulled away, gently tracing her face. Elsie leaned into his touch, before pulling away hesitantly.

"I'm going home." She murmured quietly. Ethan nodded, before leaning forward, quickly pressing his lips to her.

"I'll see you later, then." He said, holding onto her hand. All she could do was nod. Now, the most precious thing in the entirety of her time was about to be taken away from her. A single tear escaped from her eye, as she watched him walk away.

* * *

The longest moments in her life were now passing. Three minutes before her life could possibly change forever. Eliza began to pace round the bathroom of her shared house, trying to constantly burn the time.

So much could happen in the next few moments, it didn't even feel realistic. She sat against the edge of the door, trying to pass the time quickly.

Beep. The Test was done. Rapidly, she walked over, shutting her eyes as she grasped the test. Her dark orbs slowly opened, as she saw the sign.

Positive.

Elsie felt the tears. Slowly, she reached for her phone, begining to dial.

"Hello? I need A Taxi."

"Scotland..."

* * *

 **AN - And that, my friends, concludes 'Not What It Seems.' Before I go, I would like to say a huge thank you to every single person who bothered to read or comment a single thing. You have all made my days a lot brighter, and I will be sad to see it go.**

 **However, I will be posting a chapter when the Sequel is released, and that will be very soon. Probally in the next few days...**

 **Sweeet-As-Honey - Thank you for your lovely reviews throughout the series. I'm going to be sad to see everyone go, but definalty, I enjoyed the last few chapters. See you in the future**

 **Crimesolver - Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Tato Patato - Thank you to you too, lovely! See you in the sequel x**

 **Jodie Rose XX**


	23. Sequel's

p style="text-align: center;"The sequel to this book is up!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" s/11465108/1/Face-The-Truth-Ethan-Hardy/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank you all so much for the love and support of this book, and i'll see you on the next one!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Jodie Rose Xx/p 


End file.
